The Withered Woods
by The White Huntress
Summary: Many tales have been spun of the mysterious Shadowhunters, Nephilum, that live in the Mirkwood Mountains. Thranduil finds a Shadowhunter in his palace persuades the girl to take them to her homeland. What they find is a thriving kingdom with some serious royal family issues centered around the princess, who happens to be his escort, Hannah. will he save or break her? Thranduil/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is The White Huntress speaking. This is my first story ever, so please take it a little easy on me. I appreciate criticism and complimentary reviews.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my stories to come. – forever wild, The White Huntress**

 **DICLAIMER: I do not own the Hobbit, or the Mortal Instruments! I am merely using similar names and ideas from Cassandra Clare! All rights go to original owners!**

Prologue

Most are led to believe that the Fairies of Old are dead. They no longer exist.

They couldn't be more _wrong._

The Fairies have lived on, strong and vibrant as ever. When their descendents, The Elves, started becoming more powerful, drifting off to their own ways, and became so populous in Middle Earth, small kingdoms emerged, they knew their reign was ending. To keep themselves out of their affairs (especially the prejudice with dwarves), they moved into a secret valley in the mountains of Mirkwood. This valley is much larger than it seems. The Withered Woods (the forest surrounding the valley and mountains) hide the entrance from view. Only the Shadowhunters, the common name for the Fairies, can find and enter the Kingdom of Elborus. Here, in the capital of Indarius, the Shadowhunters train to fight monsters and demons.

The most powerful Shadowhunters of the Fairies are the members of the Royal Family. Famed descendents of the gods themselves, the royals are the best warriors and sorcerers to live. They have knowledge over the lands like no one else in Middle Earth. Unlike the rest of their kin, the Royals are born with the gifts to control different elements and are Guardians to their spirit animal. Their marks show what kind of guardian they are and how powerful they are.

Now, to keep the Fairie race and kingdom alive, they must marry and mate outside of the kingdom sometimes. Shadowhunters look exactly like Men, but they are faster stronger and harder to kill or injure like mortal humans. Both male and female Shadowhunters have beauty surpassing any human (or they like to think so, and they're not entirely wrong). Almost all Shadowhunters leave the valley at least once to live at Grottos placed strategically throughout the lands. During this time, they may find love and bring their mate back to Elborus to have them become a Fairie.

The King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, has heard the legends about these "Shadowhunters", but believes them to be myths for children. However, some patrols have been seeing strange creatures emerging at night and also have seen cloaked figures fight and kill them in a quick two minutes. Thranduil believes it might be a myth fanatic trying to be a Shadowhunter, and does not think much of it. But what will he do when he finds a real one in _his palace staff?!_

That is where our story begins.

 **So do you like? Please review! Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Thranduil lovers! Sorry the prologue was a little dull, but had to be done otherwise nothing would make sense! I plan to update this story as often as I can. Expect updates once or twice a month. I have a lot of things going on (high school, ugh). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HOBBIT CHARACTERS OR ANY SIMILAR ASPECTS OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! (no matter how much I wish it.)- The White Huntress.**

Suspicions

 **Thranduil:**

He knew something, or someone, was causing the uneasiness in his kingdom when he noticed two tiny, almost unnoticeable things.

His food was more…. _delicious_ , and his castle was less…. _dusty_.

Now many may seem this to be petty, but Thranduil took great pride in his kingdoms appearance as much as he did in his own. At first he assumed it was for the Annual Conference Ball of Elves that had been coming up. But that had been two weeks ago.

Now, he was getting slightly uneasy. Thranduil did not exactly mind the new cleanness to his halls. However, he felt like he was missing a crucial piece of information that explained why he felt something celestial was about to happen. It was right under his perfect nose.

He was standing on the balcony off of his room, when that piece of information he wanted came through the door with breakfast.

Thranduil was used to his servant, Amendra, walking in with breakfast and then fussing over him about eating with his sleepwear on. However, he only heard the scuffle of light fast footsteps, the gentle setting of tray on the table, and the soft nervous breathing of a woman. He turned around and saw the servant who had brought him his breakfast wasn't even an elf. She was a **human**.

Thranduil's eyebrows rose a little but that is all that let show of his surprise and confusion. He had not ordered a new servant. Amendra had served well these past 200 years. The new servant was short, around 5'5", had curves at the hips (and a very decent bust if Thranduil was being honest with himself), and wavy, dark honey color brown hair, pulled up in a black ribbon. But, he could see toned muscles and a slight tan on her skin. _Probably form working in the garden_ , he thought. He could not see her eye color because her they were cast down at the floor, out of respect to him.

She was obviously nervous, and she had every right to be. Thranduil knew he was known for being short tempered and self conscious. He was very keen on making sure the palace staff knew he could through them in the dungeons should one thing be done wrong. Her nerves were reasonable.

But he still could not place to why she was here.

"Why are you the one to bring my breakfast and not Amendra?"Thranduil asked scornfully, with a sneer.

The servant girl's shoulders tensed. Without removing her eyes from the floor, she answered in a small, slightly fearful voice, "Amendra has a cold, my lord. The Head Maid picked me at random to serve you your morning meal." She slowly twirled a lose thread on the brown servant gown. Thranduil couldn't help but smirk at her awkwardness. He hadn't made anyone this uncomfortable in a while so he would have some fun with her.

"And why was I not informed that one of my best servants had fallen ill? Was that the Head Maid's choice as well?" Thranduil asked in an arrogant and amused tone.

The girl replied, in a shaky and innocent voice, "No, I was instructed to tell you as soon as I delivered your breakfast, my King. I apologize for not announcing right away."

"Indeed. If you are to continue serving me breakfast, or in this kingdom at all, you will announce e yourself immediately, and share all important information out right." As Thranduil said this, he moved closer to her until they were less than three inches away. He put his finger under her chin to see her eyes. He nearly gasped at their striking, beautiful color of hazel. But the King kept his composure. Striking eyes or not, Thranduil knew he was the one in power, not this lowly servant.

"Am I clear?" he said to her softly, but deadly calm. "Yes, Your Majesty." She replied quickly. Her eyes shown with fear, or was it something else? He retracted his finger from under her chin, and moved back a couple of steps. She was looking down again. Thranduil wanted ask more questions, to find out how she came to his service. However, he had more important matters to attend to.

He waved his hand in dismissal, and she curtsied in response. However, before she opened the door and left , he asked one final question.

"What is your name, servant girl?"

She turned slowly back around, but did not meet his gaze.

"My name is Hannah."

 **Dun Dun Daaahhhh! I hope you all enjoyed that! The characters finally meet. Next chapter is Hannah's perspective and how she was assigned to deliver Thranduil's breakfast. She is not as fearful of him as she appears to be. Reviews are requested and appreciated! Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have finals coming up and I hit writers block. I will try to make my chapters longer as the story progresses. Remember: first fanfiction written.**

 **Anyway, here is the 3** **rd** **chapter of the story. We will see Hannah's view on how she got to serve Thranduil his breakfast and how she came to work in His Majesty's halls.**

 **AS ALWAYS: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RESPECTED CREATORS!**

 **Enjoy and please, please, please, and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! –The White Huntress**

Why does Life suck?

 _Hannah's POV_

Hannah was seriously questioning her life choices so far. She wanted a new life with freedom and to be away from all the….. _unpleasantness_ at home, and also feel like she was really helping people all over Middle Earth.

Well, obviously she fell a little short of the first and third requirements.

She had been walking through the forest when some of the King's guards had found her. Luckily, the Senior Maid of the Palace had been with them and believed her cover story (that wasn't far from the truth in all honesty). She told Hannah her name was Amendra and gave her a place in the ranks of the higher servants at the palace. Hannah did not mind the palace work, and found small things like cooking, cleaning and mending enjoyable. She always worked above and beyond the other servants to make the palace as clean as can be. When she worked in the kitchen, she poured love, effort, and determination into every delicacy (though to be honest it still made her very sad and quite surprised that elves only ate vegetables. Plus it made cooking new things, like the King sometimes requested, very difficult).

But what Hannah _didn't_ enjoy was the company of the female servant elves.

Amendra and only two other she-elves' company did she actually enjoy. The rest were stuck up pricks that only care about serving and capturing the attention of the King. They constantly talked about how handsome, tall, brave, and smart he was. Hannah wanted to puke every time she heard these gossips in the servants' quarters (mostly the common area. Hannah was lucky to get her own room). If that wasn't bad enough, the other ladies always compared their "beauty" to hers. They had long limbs, hourglass figures, were tall and gracious (Hannah always gagged at the thought) and by Valla's mercy, gorgeous straight and long blonde, black or plain brown hair with blue, green, or brown eyes.

Hannah was not ashamed of her looks. Her short height, wavy dark honey hair, hazel eyes, and small figure made her feel unique and beautiful in her own way. But, that didn't mean their words didn't hurt her. Little did they know, it was not the first time she had been verbally abused.

However, Hannah did find amusement in them through one thing:

Their flirting attempts with the King.

Hannah had seen the King from a distance many times, but his back was always turned. She only got to view his blonde locks, straight as a board, perfectly set beneath his wood berry crown and his backside. And no, she did not find it appealing, often.

Hannah was considered Amendra's apprentice. She followed her around the first week to learn the ropes and has been learning ever since. She never allowed Hannah to follow her when she was attending King Thranduil, however. That was fine with Hannah. She didn't want to be near him in case he learned about her past or heritage.

Her plan to avoid him seemed to work. Then this morning came.

She woke up to a bright summer day, birds singing (at least the ones who stayed in the gardens), the sun shining in hope and wonder, and Hannah could not feel more at ease. She got out of bed, splashed some water on her face, and out her maid uniform on. It was a simple brown dress. The sleeves covered the shoulders just enough to hold it up and ran down her arm to just past her elbow. The neckline was modest and covered her chest, the lowest point being three inches above her bust. The length of the dress went down to just past her ankles, and the ends of her sleeves and the bottom her dress had an under layer of white ruffles. Hannah slipped on her black flats, brushed her hair and tied it up in a black ribbon.

After giving a once over in the mirror, Hannah went down to the kitchens to her breakfast; a piece of toast with butter and an apple, washed down with a small glass of milk. The sun had just peaked over the top of the trees when she finished her breakfast. She was about to look for her chore list when the Head Maid, Milridian, burst through the kitchen doors. Hannah hated to think of her as fat, but in elf terms, she was. She had long black hair with the cruelest green eyes in Middle Earth, thin lips, a more chunky figure, and very large attitude and ego.

She fastened her glare on Hannah and stormed her way over to her, grabbing her left tricep. "Well, there you are! I have been searching for you everywhere!", she screamed at Hannah. Hannah simply looked at her with fake fear, for it took a lot to scare her. She had mastered faking emotions and lying so well that anyone who didn't know her could hardly tell the difference.

Hannah made her voice quiver with fear, "yes, milady? What did I do?" Milridian loosened her grip a little when she was called "milady". She smirked at the girl then frowned again. "It's what I want you to do. Amendra caught a cold last night and will be ill for a few days. I want you to carry on a certain duty she normally does." She paused cruelly to see Hannah nervously swallow and direct her eyes to the floor in confusion. Hannah was more curious than nervous, that was merely an act. However, she was also honestly confused. She and Amendra usually did the same chores together.

Except…no. Milridian couldn't possibly be thinking of letting _her_ serve _him_ his breakfast! She would be discovered!

Hannah lifted her head to look at The Head Maid in nervousness. "And what duty would that be, milady?" she asked. Milridian bent down a little and said with triumph, "Why, serving our beloved King his breakfast, of course! Is that going to be a problem?" That last half was said with fake sweetness and a sneer. If Hannah was in any other situation, she would have punched the bitch in her face.

Instead she answered, "No, milady. I will prepare it right away and bring it to him immediately."

"See that you do. If I hear any complaints from him, I'll make you go a week without food!" the Head Maid shouted with indifference. Hannah nodded in a nervous and scared way. But inside, she was smirking, oh if only they knew what she had faced already.

1 week without food was like only going a couple of hours of food to her. _Idiotic whore,_ she thought.

The Head Maid left with a triumphant spring in her step. Once Hannah was alone in the kitchen again, she let out a groan of frustration. Who was the god who brought her such bad luck on a beautiful day like this?

 _Why does life suck?_ Hannah thought to herself, _What have I have done to deserve this?_

That question brought a dull ache to her heart. It had been two months since she left home. Hannah shook her head to clear her head. "Come on, Hannah," she scolded herself, "this is what you choose. Don't forget what _they_ did to you."

With a clear head, she set her head into preparing the King's breakfast. Ugh, why? Hannah wasn't really against him; he was just too much of an asshole. He always thought of himself and rarely of anyone else in the Kingdom. She only saw him be nice to Amendra, his son Prince Legolas, and the Captain of the Guard Tauriel.

After cooking up some biscuits, oatmeal, and putting a side of fruit and tea on the silver platter, Hannah made her way towards the Kings Chambers. Along the way, she saw the guards give her curious looks. One even stopped her and asked what she was doing. After telling him her task and place in the staff, he apologized and let her go on her way. 15 minutes of walking later, she was outside the bedroom. Hannah was only a little nervous. She felt more annoyed but relieved she hadn't seen any other servants around.

 _Deep breath, Hannah,_ she thought to herself _, Go in, curtise, tell him of Amendra while setting down his breakfast , curtise again, leave. Piece of Cake._

Hannah pushed the door open and walked in. She saw the king standing on his balcony looking at the morning sky. She was a little taken back at how gorgeous he looked like that, even in his night clothes and robe.

 _Hannah! Stop! Get a grip girl!_

She made her breathing seem nervous; it would be suspicious if it wasn't. She set the tray down on the breakfast table, eyes lowered so she could not see the king looking at her. She was about ready to tell the king of Amendra's illness when he spoke. "Why are you the one to bring my breakfast and not Amendra?" he said.

Hannah tensed at his calm voice; this is not what she expected at all. It was time to act. Hannah still kept her eyes to the floor and answered in a small, frightened voice (not that she was, more like shocked), "Amendra has a cold, my lord. The Head Maid picked me at random to serve you your morning meal." Not quite true but close enough. She didn't mind ratting on the Head Maid; Milridian deserved it in her eyes. She slowly twirled a lose thread on the brown servant gown. It was habit she picked up on when she was faking nervousness. Subtle but convincing.

Hannah could almost feel the King's smirk at her answer. ""And why was I not informed that one of my best servants had fallen ill? Was that the Head Maid's choice as well?" he asked in a sarcastically amused tone. Hannah kept her composure. _Don't blow it. He may be an ass, but you are better than him. On with the performance!_

With a lot of will trying not to snap at him, Hannah answered with a shaky innocent voice, "No, I was instructed to tell you as soon as I delivered your breakfast, my King. I apologize for not announcing right away."

She felt the air shift from awkwardness (Because it was definitely awkward) to slightly tense as the king spoke again. "Indeed. If you are to continue serving me breakfast, or in this kingdom at all, you will announce yourself immediately, and share all important information out right." He spoke it as if she was an idiot. Ha! In a game of riddles, she would beat is ass so well he would cry for weeks! _Bastard._

She heard him move across the room to stand in front of her. She did not realize how tall he was till his 7 foot stature was standing less than three inches away from her. His finger suddenly tipped her head up to look at him. When their eyes locked gazes, she saw his eyes were a popping dark crystal blue like the ocean, his skin was fair but not too pale, his platinum hair straight as ever and dark brows standing out on his face.

However, she had to keep herself from blowing her act of nervousness when she saw his eyes widen at the color of hers. _Yeah, buddy. Be intimidated by my striking eyes._

His composure soon returned. "Am I clear?" he said to her softly, but deadly calm. "Yes, Your Majesty." she replied quickly. Her eyes almost lost their fake fear and had almost shown her anger at his selfishness and dishonorable nature, for she could feel him almost judging her soul.

After releasing her chin, she let gaze go back to the floor. When he to the table with his back turned, she lifted her gaze a little to see what he would do. A few moments later, he waved his hand in signal to dismiss her. She curtsied in turn and went to leave. She was about to open the door, when she heard him ask one final question. "What is your name, servant girl?"

She was, again, shocked, at how polite he asked her. Turning around, Hannah gave him the honest truth.

"My name is Hannah." With that, she left the room.

 _Thranduil's POV_

 _Hannah._ A simple name for a simple servant. But he still couldn't forget how her eyes seemed to be so readable yet not be at the same time. He was unutterably perplexed by this human. He saw in her eyes for a moment a deeper emotion: Anger.

It surprised him. He had just seen her today, so could he have done to anger her? Then again, why should he care? _I am King. I have no feelings to care about besides my son's and mine._ If she had a problem, she would have to deal with it. He had other things to worry about.

He looked at his breakfast and saw his favorite meal served to perfection. He took a bite out of the biscuit and sighed. It was perfect and delicious. He ate his meal in peace and soon his other maid, Emandal, or Emmy for short, came in to help him dress and retrieve the tray.

He went over the day's schedule and shocked to find nothing. Maybe he could see how Amendra was doing.

 _And maybe see if she knows of Hannah and how she got here._ With that in mind, he made his way to the Senior and Head Maids Halls, the quarters of Amendra…and Hannah.

 **What did you guys think? Good, bad, or both? Reviews requested and welcome.**

 **Next chapter: we meet Amendra, and Thranduil gets to see Hannah's caring and intelligent side.**

 **:0**

 **p.s. I update as soon as I can. I try to make it within two weeks of each chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I am going to be honest. I AM SOOOO SOORRRRYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE! I had finals going on. I am only human so please don't hate me. But now that summer, I will try to update every time I have an idea to move the story to where I want to. Now I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of The Withered Woods! –The White Huntress**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY SHADOWHUNTER SIMILARITIES!**

 **Also a key to the speech if any are confused:**

"Talking"

Description

 _Thoughts_

" _Other language"_

" _ **Singing"**_

 _ **Book**_

Back stories (sort of)

 _Hannah's POV_

She would have liked to say she left King Thranduil's chambers in a dignified manner, calm and collected.

Not. Even. Close. Complete Bullshit.

As soon as she closed the door, Hannah did a confident strut until she turned off the hallway. Then she speed walked, or more accurately, ran back to the kitchen, up the separate stairs in the back of the room, through the Senior and Head Maid Common room, and into her room. She shut the door, locked it, and then leaned against the door to catch her breath. Hannah could not believe how close she had been to the king. It was amazing that he did not question her further!

However, now that she was alone in her room, she began to analyze the situation. King Thranduil was known to be quick tempered and somewhat prejudice. _Yeah right!_ , Hannah countered to herself, _He is very prejudice. Honest truth: he is racist and sexist given the rumors._ She was not unaware of the elves dislike for dwarfs. But she was getting off track. Back to analysis.

Thranduil, as far as she saw, was fair to his own people and kind to those who had earned it. He was high class, preferred the company of other high ranking elves, and was either found reading in library, in meeting with his council, strolling the gardens, watching his son practice sparring (weapons or none), or patrolling the borders.

Now that she thought about it, Hannah could see no reason as to _why_ the king would inquire about _her_.

 _Idiot! You know better than that. Remember your lessons: Before you attack, analyze and plan. Then execute it._ Hannah mentally scolded herself for a full minute until her mind led her to a thought she wished never came up. _It was the first thing Father taught you…._

Again, a dull ache sounded in her heart. She unknowingly raised a hand to her heart. She just as suddenly shook it off. _Don't go down that road, Hannah,_ she thought to herself. Hannah checked her reflection in the small mirror on the "desk" (more like a small table with drawers) and set her face.

She went back down to the kitchen to check her chore list and found none for her. Emmy, the she-elf assigned to dress the king, was walking by and saw Hannah's confused expression. "Are you alright?" she asked. Hannah turned around from the assignment board to face her friend. "Yes, I am quite fine Emmy," she answered calmly. "I guess I am a little surprised that I have no other chores. All my usual duties have been given to other maids." Emmy smiled and giggled at her. Hannah let a little smile come on her face. "What is it that is so funny, Emmy?" Hannah asked. Emmy looked up with a look of knowing everything and said, "I thought a smart human like your self would figure it out." Hannah placed her weight her weight on leg and crossed her arms in front of her, also raising her eyebrows and scowling slightly. The look she was giving Emmy was the 'if- you-don't-tell-me-what-you-know-I-will-punch-you' look. Emmy shook her head and gave her the truth.

"The Head Maid believed you would be too scared to do any other chores after serving the king his breakfast. She also wants you to care for Amendra while she is ill, for we all know that Milridian is too lazy to care for anyone else." Now why didn't the Head Maid say that this morning!? Hannah was actually glad to be free of the chores in order to nurse Amendra. She smiled and hugged her friend, "Thank you Emmy. You're amazing." The she-elf blushed at the compliment. "Why thank you, Hannah," she replied, "You better get to it. Amendra will not be happy if she doesn't see you today. And she needs to eat."

Hannah said, "Of course! The poor woman has been in bed all morning and has a poor cold. Plus, I have been wishing to serve her favorite breakfast for her." Emmy laughed and went about her business. Hannah laughed as well and set about making Amendra's breakfast: eggs with warm toast and blueberries. She also grabbed some medicine on the way up the stairs. Amendra's room was right across from Hannah's own room. She knocked three times then entered.

What Hannah saw she did not see coming at _all_.

Amendra was lying in bed and sitting next to her was _King Thranduil._

 _Oh crap. Fuck my life._

 _Thranduil's POV_

His one task for today: check on Amendra's health. He had grown quite found of the she-elf. She is like a mother to him. When she reached the office of Senior Maid and began to bring him his breakfast, he liked how she badgered him like a child to an extent. She was like a second mother to him. She was an old elf, around 4000 years old!

Needless to say, he was concerned about Amendra's health.

He had Emmy help him with his silver tunic and cloak, black pants, and black boots. He then set his crown upon his straight (he made sure that she made straight as a board each day) platinum blonde hair and waited for Emmy to make the final touches on his wardrobe.

While he was waiting, his thoughts suddenly turned to Hannah, the human servant girl. Thranduil was still perplexed by this human. She looked and acted like a normal human, but there was something in her air and voice. _That anger in her eyes,_ Thranduil thought to himself, _it seemed as though she was hiding it. I have not seen her till today so I could not have done anything. What is with that woman?!_

He looked down at Emmy, who was polishing his shoes, and decided to ask her about Hannah. Almost everyone in the palace knew she was the one who knew everyone and their business.

"Emandal, do you know of the human servant, Hannah?" he asked. She looked up at him with slight shock and confusion, but answered all the same. "Yes, my lord. She joined the palace staff about two months ago." Emmy replied. Thranduil made an assumption that Hannah was the cause of all the cleanness and delicious food. But he pressed on, "Why was I not informed of human joining my staff? Surely a king may choose his own staff of servants." Emmy started polishing his left boot, finished with the right. She answered calmly, "Amendra told me that she did tell you and you gave your permission."

Now that she mentioned it, he did vaguely recall Amendra coming in one morning happier than usual and asking him if she could add another member to the staff. Thranduil must have been tired and off in thought that day when she asked. _That she-elf will be my undoing. Mother, if this pay back for my behavior as a boy, it has been fully delivered._

As he wanted to know more of her before he saw Amendra, he asked a final question. "What do you think of the human, Hannah?" Emmy had finished primping him and was now ready to take the breakfast tray away. She turned to him and smiled. She giggled, "Oh she is a wonderful girl! We are actually good friends. She has the most guarded mind ever and is quite stubborn, but she has a wonderful personality and is true to her friends." Thranduil nodded his thanks and dismissed her.

 _Hmmmm… Let us see if Hannah is good in the eyes of Amendra as she is Emmy._ Not to say he didn't trust Emmy. She was just a little too sweet and innocent and believed every juicy rumor. With his mind set, Thranduil set off to Amendra's chambers in a dignified manner and air. After 10 minutes of twisting down the halls, and up a flight of stairs, and running into no one important, he made it to Amendra's room.

She lying in bed groaning in displeasure, the drapes were drawn except for a small crack in the middle, and she looked pale and..well _sickly_. Amendra looked up and gave a weak smile to him. "I was beginning to think you not show up, Your Majesty." she said hoarsely. He gave a small smile to that. He answered, "I would not keep the Senior Maid, especially one who serves me well, off my schedule for visitation." They both chuckled. Well he did. She started coughing up a storm. He saw a water pitcher with a mug next to it. Thranduil filled it up and gave it to her. Amendra drank all of it in five gulps and set down on the little table with the pitcher next to her bed.

He pulled up a small chair and sat down next to her. He needed answers about Hannah and he knew she had them.

"Amendra?"

"Yes, my King?"

"I do not know if are aware but a servant named Hannah came and served me my breakfast this morning."

She turned and looked at him with a smile. "Really?" she said, her eyes shown with knowing mischief, "I am not surprised. I have taken the girl as my apprentice and have taught her how to serve in these halls of the Woodland Realm. She was probably the only choice Milridian had, for none of the other maids know how to cook like I do and she does." _That explains a lot,_ thought Thranduil, _she was redirecting the blame in case I was angry. Clever mortal, for a girl._

He continued, "I was shocked at her being human, not a she-elf, yet working in my halls. Then I was reminded that you mentioned 2 months ago bringing a new servant." Amendra smiled at his response. "Yes, my lord. Hannah is the servant I brought into the staff. I found the child lost in the woods on my day of rest. Poor girl." she said with sympathy. Thranduil saw motherly sadness and love in Amendra's eyes. She cared for the human as if she were her own daughter.

But Thranduil still needed one thing answered before he was satisfied and could ask Hannah some questions tomorrow.

"Did she say _how_ she got lost in the woods?"

Amendra started coughing again and he gave her another glass of water. "Thank you, my lord" she said after drinking it. She looked at him quizzically, "and may I ask why you need to know?" Thranduil smirked. _Sick as she is, she has the fire to scold me._ He answered, "I just wish to know more about my new recruit, Amendra. For I like to know my staff's background before I hire anyone." He spoke calmly but with light humor too.

Amendra did not miss the humor. She sighed and began, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. That day I found her with the patrol, she was quite shaken and a nervous wreck. When I brought her back here, she was calm enough to explain her story. Apparently, her mother died when Hannah was still a little girl. She was raised by her father and grandmother. 3 months ago, her father and grandmother tried to force her into a marriage. She refused and they were furious. So, she left their house to find a better life and eventually came here. Told me that she doesn't regret her choice at all." Amendra finished her speech a smile and pride in her voice.

Thranduil nodded in thanks, but he was now troubled with more questions. _Seems there is more to this human after all._ Before he could ask if Amendra needed anything, someone knocked on the door 3 times and then stepped in.

It was Hannah.

Even with the dim light, he could see her eyes widen with surprise. "Your Majesty," she said bowing her head, "forgive me if I am interrupting anything." He smirked, "No, human girl, you are not." Amendra scolded, "Thranduil! I thought you were better than that! She has a name and you know it too!" She turned her head to Hannah, "I am sorry my dear. Usually, he is better than this." Hannah smiled, which actually surprised Thranduil. "It is alright Amendra," she replied, "if he finds that I am not worthy of manners, than that is his choice."

Thranduil didn't know whether to be insulted or not. Hannah kept her small smile as she moved to place the tray she had been holding on the bigger dresser on the other side of Amendra's bed. Then she frowned. She looked at Amendra and said, "Why is it so dark in here? We should let in the light." She made a step towards the window when Amendra shouted (or tried to), "NO! I like being in the dark!" Hannah looked at Thranduil with a gaze that said _Did you tell her to say this?_ He shook his head and spoke calmly but with superiority, "Amendra, let her open the windows and drapes. It will be less stuffy in here."

Amendra groaned and spat, "You young ones will be the end of me." "Oh hush!" said Hannah, surprising the king. "When I was sick, and my mother was still around, she would always say that sunlight and fresh air was the best medicine." With that, she threw the drapes open and sunlight poured into the room. She opened the window as well and scents of the flowers below and the forest filled the air. Amendra looked slightly less sick in the sun. He could now see that her dark brown hair was sprawled across the pillow and her blue eyes were glazed over with sickness. Amendra inhaled deeply and then glared playfully at Hannah. "Your mother must have known what she was doing. I do feel somewhat better." she said with annoyance. Thranduil did crack a smile at that. However, he was still a little surprised that Hannah, even though she was technically below Amendra, bossed her around while she was sick. Also, she seemed to be ignoring his presence.

"Hannah?" he asked commandingly.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What of your other chores around the palace? Surely the head made would not have let you care for Amendra so easily?"

He saw her eyes close slowly as she breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes again they were almost like they were that morning, readable yet not. Finally she answered, "Actually my lord, Milridian gave all my other chores away so I have to take care of Amendra." She smiled at the sick she-elf and mockingly pretended to be in pain. "Oh the gods must hate me if I must care for a stubborn old mule." she said with a smile.

Amendra laughed, "Yes, what shall you do with me? I must be the worst burden in the kingdom." Both women giggled at that and Thranduil smiled. Suddenly Hannah stopped laughing and looked at Amendra. "When did you eat last? I made you your favorite breakfast." Amendra looked at him with pleading eyes that said, _Don't let her dote on me, I can take of myself._ He shook his head while Hannah moved forward and sat Amendra up on the bed and placed the breakfast tray in her lap. "You are sick and need nourishment, I will not leave until you eat this all." Hannah said in a commanding tone.

"I will take my leave, ladies." Thranduil spoke suddenly, have the heads of the women snap towards him. _That's more like it. I am still King even in these quarters._ He walked to the door, but he wanted to scare the human a little more and he also needed to speak to her alone. He stopped before he went out, an idea in mind. "Hannah?" he said strictly, "When Amendra is asleep again, I want to speak with you in the gardens. By the rose bush. You know where that is, don't you?"

She nodded, her eyes showing slight shock and fear. _Or is it?_ he thought to himself. Nodding to Amendra, he turned and left the Senior Maids' Quarters.

 _Hannah's POV_

 _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! AND WHY DOES HE WANT ME TO MEET HIM IN THE GARDENS!?_

 **Again, I am SUPER SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. I got side tracked and I am planning other stories in my head. It happens so please don't shoot me! Reviews WANTED! PLEASE!**

 **Also, if any are wondering, Hannah looks around the age 24, but is actually much older than that. It will be told on later chapters. ;) I'm a jerk aren't I? Tehehehe. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. I am truly sorry. These past months I have felt awful. Apparently my imagination decided to take a giant ass break and gave me zero ideas for chapters.**

 **Also, junior year has been kicking my butt with tests, finals, studying, homework and life.**

 **BUT, now that my mind is back, I will be updating more often (hopefully) to all my stories.**

 **Hannah: Can we just get to me now?!**

 **Fine! Here we go, the 5** **th** **chapter of the Withered Woods!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit book or movies! I own MY OCs THOUGH! You take them, I kill you. -_-**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

Description

 _Thoughts_

" _Other language"_

" _ **Singing"**_

 _ **Book**_

Garden Talks and Night Hunts

 _Hannah's POV_

Hannah was shocked. She stood shocked for a couple a couple of minutes before she heard Amendra chuckling. The old elf was shaking her head at the young human.

"What is it?" Hannah asked with a clipped tone. She did not see any humor. Amendra looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "He obviously wants to get to know you so he can get to be your friend. Maybe even more." She started laughing, which soon turned into coughing. Hannah gave her another glass of water, while saying, "Your cold has made your mind muddled." Amendra just smiled. "If you say so," said Amendra, "But then why, my sweet child, would he ask you out to the gardens?"

Hannah scowled, "He probably wants to check more on my background. There are probably more rich, beautiful royal elleths than me." She smiled, "Now eat your breakfast so you can take your medicine." That made Amendra drop the subject, and frown. Hannah raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as she smirked at the old elleth. Finally, Amendra sighed and ate her breakfast.

Roughly an hour later, Hannah closed the door to Amendra's room and left to the gardens. Amendra had taken the medicine with some refusal but she did take it eventually, especially when Hannah said she could wait all day. She fell asleep soon afterwards.

On her way to the gardens, Hannah thought of what she did to have the King talk to her one on one. Did he see the anger at his arrogance she tried to hide? Did he want to know more of her background to see if she was a spy for Gondor or Laketown?Or was it because she was human?

 _Well, technically I am actually a-_

Hannah stopped mid-thought, for she had made it to the gardens. It was a lush garden, with daisies, lavender, sunflowers, tulips, and bush flowers from all over Middle Earth. The roses were in the middle of the garden near a lovely fountain of an elk standing proud . As she neared it, she saw King Thranduil looking at the roses, deep in thought. His hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and his pale skin seemed soft and flawless. His eyes were striking on his face under his black eyebrows.

 _He really is handsome. Wait. Hannah, get a grip! Remember what happened last time._

That made her straighten her back and calmly approach the King. When she was two feet away she stopped and curtsied, "Your Majesty." He looked up and smirked at her. She kept her face blank, if showing a tad bit of nervousness. "I assume Amendra is asleep."

"Yes, my king. She is sound asleep."

He walked towards her, "Amendra gave me a brief history of you, however, I want to hear your story from _you_." Hannah nodded. To be honest, she was not surprised that he wanted her story. She was prepared should this ever happen. Even though she may not be considered one of her people by some others, she still held to the oaths she took long ago. One of the first things you did was to take an oath to keep the secrets of your people, and that meant to "bend the truth" in situations such as this.

"Where to begin?" she said with thoughtful look to the roses. She felt Thranduil's gaze as he replied, "Amendra said that you left because your father and grandmother were forcing you into an arranged marriage." Hannah sadly smiled. "That is true. I guess that is a good place to start."

Thranduil seemed to think for a moment when he suddenly said, "I can see this could take a while, please, sit." Hannah looked up at him with surprise and they both sat down on the bench in front of the roses. "Now, begin." he said, with a commanding tone. Trying not to snap or glare at him, she took a deep breath and began:

"Around 6 months ago, my father and grandmother decided it was time for me to settle down. For you see Your Majesty, back home, I was a very….wild child. I would hunt and ride in the woods for hours on end. I loved being outdoors, so much so I would read out there and take walks in the rain. However, they believed that it was time for me to tame my wild self and forced me to learn skills that a good wife should have. I didn't mind the classes themselves, but I DID mind the restrictions on my freedom."

Thranduil nodded for her to continue. She noted that not one emotion was present on his face, while hers betrayed joy to disappointment. Again, she only showed enough to make it convincing.

 _If only they weren't the true emotions I really do feel. If this conversation were with someone else, I would not be hiding my emotions this much._

Continuing, "Finally, they told me that they had found a husband for me. I do not like the idea of marrying without love. Had the man been a stranger to me, I would have given him chance. However I knew the man they had picked out for me and I dispised him." Hannah could not hide the venom that had entered her voice. She looked towards Thranduil to see if he had a reaction, but again his face showed no emotion. Hannah gave him credit for hiding his emotional response to her story.

With a deep breath, Hannah continued. "His name is Rugen, a very rich and 'respectable' man in the eyes of the community. However, he is also arrogant, selfish, and cruel to others below his class. He also has a reputation for courting many women, but not marrying any of them. He asked me to come to his manor for a 'private tour'."

"Did you?" Thranduil asked. Hannah was surprised by the interruption, but never the less answered. "No. I declined in a very prominent fashion."

Hannah saw Thranduil raise an eyebrow and she could almost feel the question coming. "How prominent a fashion?" he asked curiously.

"I punched him and broke his nose."

His eyebrow rose a little higher, but showed no other sign of surprise. Continuing yet again, "My father told me it was a good match and that it would bring a good amount of fortune to the family. My grandmother told me he would make a good strong husband. I told them I would rather marry an orc than marry Rugen. So, the day before they were going to bring Rugen to the house to start courting me, I packed my things and left. 2 months ago, I ran into these woods and my plan was to cross them and get to Lake Town. However, the Valar must have had a different plan. The forest's magical effects were getting to me when Amendra found me. She took me in and I have been here ever since."

Thranduil said nothing. Hannah sat there and waited just absorbing the smell of the roses behind her and taking comfort to let the summer wind blow in her face.

10 minutes passed and still they sat there. Hannah was about to excuse herself when the King spoke. "Well, it seems that you have told the truth. I find no fault in your account." Hannah nodded, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Thranduil stood up. Hannah rose with him, folding her hands in front of her. They stood two feet away from another and she was waiting for him to dismiss her. _Hopefully he just flicks his hand and requests more chores._

Thranduil suddenly smirked, "I only have one question." Hannah widened her eyes in surprise. "What is it, my King?" He stepped towards her slowly until there was barely any room between them. She barely came up to his chest and was only looking at him to show some confidence. He leaned down a bit and said, "Why would a rich man of high class take interest in a lowly woman such as yourself?" Hannah could not help but show a little anger in her eyes at _that_ comment. Looking him in the eyes, she answered, "I was considered the most beautiful woman in the town. I would have been his most prized jewel."

Thranduil frowned a little, stepped away from her and said, "I see a lesson your father forgot to teach you: watching your tone. You are dismissed, Hannah. I will see tomorrow morning." He flicked his hand in dismissal. Hannah bowed and walked back towards the inner halls.

 _If only he knew who I really was and what I have done for him. Maybe then he would show some respect towards the servants._

 _Thranduil's POV_

He watched the servant girl walk back inside the palace, replaying her story in her head. It matched up with Amendra's story and there had been no signs that she was lying. The way she talked about her guardians showed love but anger at them, the venom in her voice as she talked of this Ruben made him almost smile at her defiance, and the way she openly showed her anger at him, the King, made him realize that she was a sweet human on the outside, but there was something more wild inside of her. He could not shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him.

Then again, she was only a human. A human _girl_ at that.

 _She couldn't hide a secret from me if she tried. No one can keep a secret from me in this kingdom. Not for long anyway._

He chuckled to himself that he could ever get the idea that Hannah the servant girl could ever hide anything from him.

Walking back inside the halls, he went to see his son Legolas practice with the Captain, Tauriel. When he found his son, the Prince and the she-elf were locked in combat. Thranduil smirked when his son feighnted, and then knocked Tauriel's sword out of her hand. "Well done, Legolas." he said as the two bowed, ending the match, "Thank you, Ada." Leagolas answered with a smile.

Tauriel bowed to Thranduil, "My King." He nodded to her in return.

"What news from the night watch?" he asked the she-elf. Tauriel stood straight and answered, with little emotion, "All quiet, My Lord. The patrols met no orcs on the edges of our borders and saw none within." Thranduil slightly nodded, but that orcs were not the reason he had asked for the report. "Did they see anything _else_ while on patrol?" When Tauriel breathed a tiny, but still audible sigh, he knew he had gotten his message across.

She answered, with reluctance he could tell, "About 15 minutes away from the Gates, patrols spotted a rather large creature. As big as a bear, but it moved with the swiftness of a wolf and had a long, reptilian looking tail. It was not looking at them but was moving towards the palace." She paused, as if questioning what she was about to say next was necessary. Thranduil stood taller, even though he was standing pin straight, and crossed his arms. "I want every detail, Captain. No matter how ridiculous they may appear to you." He watched her swallow, and then she continued.

"As the creature moved towards the palace, it seemed to be saying, 'It is there. I can smell its blood. It is there.' The patrol was so shocked by its speech that they almost did not attack. Its voice was deep but scratchy, and white foam dripped from its mouth when it spoke, so the elves on the patrol tell me." Thranduil interrupted, "Did they kill the beast?" He hoped his guards were courageous enough to dispose of the beast. It would not due to have easily frightened guards. "That is the other strange thing, My Lord," Tauriel said with confusion, "As they neared the beast, another shadow jumped across them from above. When they looked up, nothing was there, and when they returned their attention to the beast, two silver arrows were imbedded in its flank." Thranduil only raised his eyebrow. Continuing with her report, Tauriel said, "The beast had turned its head so that they could see its eyes; one blue, one green. It was snarling into the trees 20 feet to the right of the patrol and said, 'YOU! I will end you!' It was going to say more, but another arrow had already lodged itself in the beast's mouth. A cloaked figure ran out of the trees in blur, and with a flash, the beast's head was dismembered from the rest of it. The cloaked figure soon ran off and by the time the patrol moved in, the figure was gone into the night and the body of the beast had turned to dust, right before their eyes."

Thranduil said nothing and did not move once Tauriel had finished her tale. It was all so _unreal_. No traveler simply takes out a beast of that description and flees.

 _Unless they were some criminal, a 'good samaritan' criminal._ He almost laughed at thought.

He asked Tauriel, "Did they see if the figure was an elf?" Tauriel shook her head, "They could not see if it was male or female, but it was too short to be an elf, maybe a human. However," she continued causing the King to raise an eyebrow, "the figured was said to move with the grace and speed of an elf who has hunted and fought for many years."

Thranduil, again, said nothing. It was a curious situation that such a person would be wandering his forest. "Did they track him?" he finally asked.

"They found very few imprints, and when some went in the direction of the figure, none were found. They searched as far as the Elven Road before they admitted that there were no clues to be found."

Thranduil nodded. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and said before she ran off, "If the figure should be spotted again, give all patrols to capture him and bring him to me, directly." She bowed, "Yes, My Lord." And took off to go on the afternoon patrol.

Thranduil stood alone with his son. He did not want to trouble him with a topic such as this, especially when he saw the look of longing, however slight, Legolas was giving Tauriel's retreating figure. However, as a father, he must prepare his son to take over the throne.

"Legolas?"

"Yes Ada?"

"What do you think of Tauriel's report?" he asked his son. The Prince widened his eyes in shock, and Thranduil couldn't help but smile at his son's reaction. His son was a copy of him, except for his height .

 _So little of his mother on the outside…_ he mused.

Legolas finally spoke, "I think that the person of question should be brought before the King and questioned. If he is no threat to the Kingdom, let him be free. If he is, lock him away till he is ready to join our ranks."

Thranduil nodded. He had the same judgment, except that if this person turned out to be a threat, he would dispose of it right away.

… _Yet his character is much like hers._ A slight pain echoed in his heart at the memory of his Queen. He never showed it or spoke of it. It caused too much pain. At least he had his son to continue her gentle nature.

"Ada?" Legolas said, shaking Thranduil from his musings. "Yes?" he answered, leading his son down the halls of Mirkwood, towards the throne room.

"The beast and the figure described, it does remind me of the legend of the Shadowhunters, The Fairies of Old."

Thranduil looked at his son and ,seeing the small smile on his son's face, chuckled. "I remember telling you that story when you were little. Yes, the figure does hold that description." Having arrived at the throne room, he made his way up to his throne; a beautiful wooden carving that looked like giant antlers of an elk, and could seat two elves. However, only the King was allowed himself to sit on the throne. Legolas stood before his father in front of him on the dais which the "throne room" was situated.

Thranduil looked at him, still smiling and said, "Perhaps that is where this person is getting the idea to hunt at night. While it is not unlikely he could be trying to "relive" what the legend tells happened in an Age passed, it could be a coincidence that the figured killed a beast in the shadows of the night."

Legolas nodded. Thranduil looked at his son and saw he was satisfied by his answer. " I think it is time you joined the Northern Patrol." Legolas bowed, "Yes, Ada." Legolas bowed and left for the Gates.

Thranduil was left to ponder the events that had occurred and the report from last night. However, this was not the first report to reach him of this nature. Over the course of the past two months, reports from around the Kingdom of Mirkwood have come in telling of a cloaked figured emerging mere seconds after strange creatures are spotted and killing the beasts in mere moments.

 _2 months….same time as that Hannah girl has been here….._

That made him think of a ridiculous thought that he eventually pushed out of his mind when his advisor came to discuss upcoming business, but it lingered in that back of his mind.

 _Was Hannah somehow connected to these sightings of beasts and the hunter?_

 _Hannah's POV_

By the time she returned to the kitchens, she was only a little less angry at the King for his question at her beauty. Normally, she would do other things besides kitchen work to calm her down.

 _Sadly, those options are no longer available. I must maintain to keep my identity secret. It would be catastrophic if Thranduil, Leagolas, or any high powered elf to find out._

Sighing, Hannah turned to the menu for lunch: a collective of berries and greens along with some red wine and bread.

Normally, she would have chosen to do the greens or the berries. However, her anger made her want to punch a wall. So she took the job that required something similar: making, baking, and plating the bread. Moving towards the flour bin, she heard the three other elleths in charge of lunch for the King. Although Milridian had cleared her chores so that she could focus on Amendra's health, Hannah still felt required to make lunch like she usually did. The other elleths didn't seem to mind her, though they were not what you would call "friends". Hannah respected them for their skill, they respected Hannah's kindness and great desire to learn.

After gathering the flour, yeast, water, and other ingredients needed for the bread, she set to work. She mixed in the bowl first before setting it on the wood cutting board and beating the bread. Hannah found it relaxing. Every time she hit the dough, she imagined to be everyone who had doubted her or tried to control her.

Her father….

WHAM.

Her grandmother…

WHAM.

Thranduil.

WHAM.

Finally she put the dough in the bread loaf pan and set it in the oven, then began to start another loaf. By the time she made 3 loaves and cut them into equal slices for lunch, it was noon.

 _Perfect timing. Now I can give Amendra her lunch and medicine._

With a smile gracing her lips at the thought of caring for Amendra again, Hannah gathered a plate of simple food, a slice of yesterday's batch of bread (servants were not allowed to have the fresh made bread as it was considered a luxury), some butter, a small bowl of berries and more water. Grabbing the medicine again from the cabinet, Hannah made her way upstairs to the Senior and Head Maid chambers, nodding at the cooks on her way out, which they returned.

As she entered Amendra's room, she saw the old she-elf lying in her bed looking at the ceiling, absolutely bored.

"Comfortable?" Hannah smirked at her.

Amendra looked at Hannah with her eyes narrowed, glaring at her. "Yes, but I am positively bored! Even cleaning the stables would be better than this!" Giggling, Hannah made her way over to the bigger dresser and set the lunch tray down. "Hungry?" she asked. Amendra, whose eyes had followed Hannah's every movement, sighed. "I suppose I should eat." Hannah helped Amendra sit up in the bed before placing the tray on Amendra's lap. After pulling up a chair, the two women talked of what happened in the talk between the King and Hannah. "And then," Hannah exclaimed, "he has the nerve to ask why any man would want a 'lowly' woman like myself!" Amendra, who had rarely coughed at all, started coughing as some water she was drinking apparently went down the wrong way. After a few moments, the old elleth looked at Hannah with sick glazed eyes, but Hannah could see the anger behind them.

 _Uh-oh, I forgot how protective she was about the King. I hope she takes it easy on me._

Hannah fully expected Amendra to scold her for making a rude comment at the King, not what Amendra actually said.

"How DARE HE MAKE SUCH AN ACCUSATION!? Now you pay him no mind, my dear. I know some wonderful male elves who want you in their life. You are beautiful, clever, and quick on your feet. I will speak with His Majesty about this as soon as I am well, you mark my words."

As happy as Hannah was to hear this, she did not want Amendra to get trouble or to get Hannah herself in anymore trouble. "Amendra, that is not necessary. I quite better now. Plus, he probably has seen many beautiful elleths over the years while I am a mere _human_."

 _Well at least in my outward appearance ._

Amendra raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Half an hour later, the afternoon barely beginning, Hannah closed the door to let Amendra rest. She figured that after tomorrow, Amendra would be perfectly healthy again. _Elves_ , Hannah mused, _such strong immune systems, even in old age._

When Hannah returned to the kitchen, she set to look for something else to do. That is when two elleths walked in and they happened to be the two elleths Hannah greatly disliked. Milridian, the Head Maid, and Izendrel, also called Izzy. Izzy had straight, but thick blond hair, large but not overly large curves, and light brown eyes. Some of the guards said her eyes reminded them of hazelnuts, Hannah thought they looked more like sun baked shit. Hannah firmly believed that Izzy was full of shit, hence the comparison. Izzy loved to make Hannah feel bad about her looks, how she was human, and her shyness around men.

Hannah barley paid Izzy any attention and mostly ignored her, unless, like the current situation, Hannah was in the Head Maid's presence. Hannah was technically in higher position than Izzy as Amendra's apprentice, but Izzy was Milridian's favorite. They were the two gossipers of the servants (besides Emmy, but she spread mostly good things she heard not bad, unless it was really bad.).

"Just the girl we were looking for." Milridian sneered at her. Izzy looked at Hannah with a smirk. Izzy was only 5'6" so Hannah could almost look her directly in the eye. Milridian, however, was 5'9" so Hannah had to look up a little more. Izzy spoke, "Yes, you, see we have a job for you."

 _Why can I tell this is not going to end well?_

Izzy continued, "You see, the patrol is returning soon, and I was suppose to take the Captain's horse and clean it. However, I am allergic to horses." All of this was said in an innocent and sad tone, but Hannah could have easily smelled the lies coming from her mouth.

 _Complete bullshit. That is what you are. You're not allergic! You just hate the smell!_

Cleaning the horses was not fun, but Hannah actually didn't mind. Plus, it gave her something for her to do.

"You want me to clean the horse?" Hannah asked in a calm voice. Milridian smirked, "Yes. I assume Amendra is resting, so you need to do something."

"Yes, milady."

"Good, now off you go, girl!" With that, Milridian stormed off. Hannah moved to go to the stables where the patrol would be arriving, but Izzy blocked her way. "Aren't you curious to why I can't go?" Izzy asked with a smirk. Hannah was not afraid of Izzy, because Izzy may act tough, but everyone knew she was a coward. "Not really. Your business in your own and I have no desire to hear it." Hannah answered in cool voice. Izzy frowned. Hannah moved past her and was almost out the door when Izzy called, "I am meeting an army officer, _in the cellar_. He plans on showing me _amazing things_." Hannah just smiled and said, "Izzy, I hope you do learn amazing things from him, because after today, you will have even more tings to try out on the next man you snare. Congratulations, your Whoreness." Izzy gaped at her, and Hannah smirked at her victory.

 _Hannah: 590, Izzy: 0_

 **Later … around after supper….**

Cleaning the horse was very easy, but time consuming. By the time Hannah was done, dinner was almost over. She had little time to eat and prepare Amendra's meal, but she still managed to pull it off.

After giving Amendra her final dose of medicine, Hannah went into her room, wanting to just crawl in and sleep. But, she knew her night had barely started. The stars were just coming out, and Hannah needed to do her own patrol.

For Hannah was not a human, but a Shadowhunter.

A Fairy warrior who hunted down the monsters and demons that lurked in the shadows.

Ever since she came here, every night, she snuck out and killed the demons that lurked in Mirkwood. She dare not go any farther for fear that she may be discovered or captured. Even when the Guards did their monthly inspection, she had hidden her weapons and her gear through her magic and the Runes.

Stepping out of her dress, she stood only in the basic white undergarments that she was given. Now her hunting/training clothes were hidden in her dresser. It had 3 drawers. The top contained her night gown, and two other maid uniforms, the middle had more pairs of undergarments, and last contained an extra blanket in the winter time. Now, there was some solid wood that was between the top of the first drawer and the top of the dresser. Hannah had used the Hollow Rune to make a secret compartment. In it she hid her gear. Now, the style was a little different than the usual. Normally it was black leather or cloth pants and top with black leather boots. Hannah's was more feminine. Her outfit was a cross between a dress and the usual garb. The bottom was leather pants and boots, but the top was a sleeveless lace up that had the lace up part in leather, but the bottom of the top piece was a black cloth "skirt" (the top and skirt were connected) that came down to her knees. The "skirt" and pants had runes of cooling and silence. Her boots also had Silence Runes.

Her weapons were hidden under her bed. A concealment rune kept the guards from seeing them. She had her steele, an assortment of daggers that she hid in her boots, under her skirt and one attached to her thigh, her pair of katanas that went around her hips, but once they were in their scabbards, they turned invisible and Hannah could barely feel the weight of them and finally, Hannah's favorite weapon: her silver bow and arrows. They were a gift from her mother and an old friend. She loved them and monster feared them, because they knew the Shadowhunter that lay behind the bow.

Looking in the mirror, Hannah let her hair out of the ponytail. She couldn't help but sigh. She preferred her hair down. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in soft, subtle waves.

 _This is the real me._

The leather top clung to her body, emphasizing the small curved she had, and the pants showed off her leg muscles nicely. The skirt was basically there to make sure men didn't stare at her ass when she wasn't looking.

Hannah moved towards her window, grabbing her cloak which she had also hidden in the dresser, before she remembered: revel the Runes. Taking out her steele, she traced the rune: Revel. Instantly, the enchantment covering her Marks lifted. All down her arms, (and legs and back if shown) the black lines of permanent Runes appeared along with the white lines of runes past. Finally, the last to appear was not a Mark, but a Symbol. On the inside of her right forearm, there was a design of Dragon (* **AN: Think Chinese dragon design, I'll see if I can find a link** ), the head was at her wrist and the tail at the crease where her elbow was.

 _They had it stood for power, now I am not sure. Why am I stalling, I haven't got all night?!_

Putting the Rune of Invisibility and Silence on, Hannah jumped from the window into the garden below. The drop was 20 feet, but to her, it was like jumping from one stair to the next. Hannah landed softly, in a crouched position. She looked up at the sky, no moon and the stars shone bright.

 _A perfect night for stargazing….and demon hunting._ Hannah smiled at her little joke, then ran through the garden, climbed (that is to say she jumped up and grabbed the top and lifted herself the one inch she needed to) the 15 foot wall, and ran into the forest.

She was extra careful while running tonight. She had seen the patrol from last night and knew that she had been seen. Luckily they lost her at the Elven Road, and she put Untraceable Runes on her boots. 2 months ago, when Amendra first took her in, she had hunted on the far reaches of Mirkwood for 2 reasons: 1. To test the time it took her to get from the palace to the southern/northernmost edges of the forest and back. 2. To keep the monsters away from the palace and her home as far as possible.

Going north towards the old ruins of Dol Goudor, Hannah kept her ears and eyes pricked for any sudden sound of a patrol.

It was nearly an hour before she saw any sign of a monster or demon.

Hannah knew that when she killed the manticore last night, it had scared all other powerful and strong, easily traceable demons and monsters. However, there were still a few smaller demons that liked to wander in the shadows. These were easily killed, but they could have strong poisonous gas or venom.

And these smaller demons were not as quiet either. She heard, 10 feet from her left, a slithering rustle in the undergrowth. It was no snake because there was also the infamous snarls and clicking of a rancor demon.

Hannah, still invisible, waited in the shadow of a tree. For even though one could not see her, the light of the stars could still cast a shadow. At last the creature emerged. It was roughly 4 feet long, but only 2 foot tall. It had six legs, thin as a spider's, but the shell of a lobster or crab. Its mouth was covered by 2 pincers and the formation of the yellow venom that spewed from its mouth. The belly was a gray/pink tinge and that is where Hannah looked to strike.

The Rancor was 2 feet from her. It raised its ugly little head and "sniffed" the air. Hannah knew her time was short so without hesitation, she drew white crystal dagger, spoke its name, and lunged, slicing the demon right up the belly. It squealed in pain, but before it could lunge back at her, Hannah took her dagger and cut its head off. It dropped back down on the ground, dead.

 _That was satisfying. Let's see if there are any more in the area._

Smiling, Hannah ran off to the west, towards the Forest River. The Invisibility Rune had faded, leaving her Marked body exposed, if one could see under the cloak.

30 minutes later, she came to the bank of the river. There she stopped to drink.

And it was there that two of Lycaon's wolves tried to charge her. Tried being the key word.

As Hannah had bent down to cup her hands and drink, she had felt the earth vibrate. She paused. She listened closely, finally hearing something, about 50 feet from her: growls and pants of two very big monsters. She was up wind of them so she could not yet smell them, but the energy she felt was that of a monster.

Knowing that her daggers would do her no good, she waited patiently, preparing herself to draw her bow.

 _40 feet…._

 _30 feet…._

 _20 feet…_

 _10 feet…_

 _Now!_

Hannah drew her bow, turning around to face her prey and released not one, but two arrows at the same time. _Because I am that good._

Each arrow went into the eye of a wolf. The one on the left, left socket. The one on the right, right socket. The wolves were deep stormy gray and had mud and blood coated on their fur. They were 2 times bigger than a regular wolf and each had glowing red eyes. Their teeth were sharp and pearly white. Not that Hannah really noticed, she was focused on killing them. The stars provided a little light, but Hannah now wished the moon were out.

The wolves started to encase her, one on her left side, and the other on her right. But Hannah was quick. She fired two more arrows, separately this time, into the remaining eyes of the wolves. The wolves were howling in pain in 2 seconds after she had let the arrows fly.

She drew her katana blades, ready to slice the wolves' throats, when she heard it.

Horse hooves. 20 feet away and getting closer, coming from the north.

 _Fuck! Not another patrol! Better make this quick!_

She noticed that the wolves' headshad turned towards the sound of the patrol. Using their distracted state, Hannah lunged at the wolf on her left, slicing its throat and stabbing it in the heart. She felt the ground behind her shift as the now dead wolf's twin quickly sprang to the rescue. But Hannah was ready. She jumped into the air, doing a back flip above the wolf's head, landing on its back, and sliced it's head off clean. The wolf was dead before the body hit the ground.

Hannah stood on the solid ground for a moment, just seeing the bodies turn to dust, and was about to run when a voice cried, "Halt!"

She turned to the woods, sheathing her blades and tightening her cloak as she ran. She was certain that they hadn't seen her face or got a good look at her figure, but they must have seen her arms and her Marks.

 _They know I'm a Shadowhunter now!_

"After him!", she heard the same voice shout. It was young, but commanding, as if born to give orders, yet smooth. It reminded her of someone.

 _Not the time! At least they don't know I am a girl!_

Her boots, thankfully, made no noise as she ran, or as she jumped into the trees and ran skillfully across the branches. She could hear them, though 20 feet away, getting closer. As steadily as she could, she grabbed her steele and traced a new Invisibility Rune on her arm. It took effect in an instant. She stopped to catch her breath and the patrol caught up with her quickly, but they were below her.

The patrol consisted of 7 elves, 6 having dark hair, and the one in front had very light blonde hair. Hannah recognized that color, but the figure was too small to be Thranduil.

 _That must mean it has to be Legolas. He must have been the one to shout. His voice sounds like his father's._

Hannah didn't move as the only way to the palace was to go over them or climb down and sneak by. Neither option was good for her shadow could be seen or a branch might break off the tree. Plus, she needed a breather.

The patrol had dismounted, searching the ground for clues. "Anything?" she heard Legolas ask.

"Nothing, my Prince. Not a trace of footprints or broken foliage." a guard answered. She heard a heavy sigh. "Very well. Let us continue the patrol. We will tell my father in the morning.", Legolas answered in a disappointed voice.

The patrol soon mounted and rode back north, towards the river.

Hannah waited 5 minutes before she moved again. Wasting no time, she ran at top speed towards the palace. In 10 minutes she was there. She knew the elves kept their own magic wards, which is why no monsters or demons had been able to get close to the palace. However, Hannah was far more powerful, and her Runes were not affected as she entered the garden and climbed back up to her room.

Shutting the window and drawing the drapes closed, Hannah finally took of the Invisibility Rune and sat on the bed, exhausted. Taking off her cloak she examined her body to see if she had any injury.

Legs? _No_. Arms? _No_. Back? She looked in her mirror. _Nope_. Face? _No_.

Hannah was relieved. Now she could just change and go to sleep.

And that is exactly what she did. She stored her gear away, put the Concealment Rune on that hid her Marks, changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

Her last thought before she slept:

 _I sincerely hope I can handle Thranduil tomorrow._

 **Again I am** **SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO SORRY!**

 **So I posted a longer chapter than usual, so I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Next chapter will come quicker, I promise.**

 **Please Review as it always makes me smile. And may the stars shine bight over you all.**

 **-White Huntress**

 **P.S The next chapter will skip to a couple of days later. Just giving you the heads up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Hobbit, movies or book, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Luck Runs out

 _Thranduil's POV_

Thranduil was getting very annoyed and aggravated about these sightings of the mysterious hunter who kept showing up in the night to kill all these strange beasts that appeared in the forest. A few nights ago, Legolas himself had told him that they had glimpsed the hunter but only managed to see the arms covered in strange black tattoos. The gender and race of the hunter was still a mystery.

Thranduil hated mysteries he could not solve.

The morning he had received his report, the servant Hannah had brought him breakfast, told him Amendra would be back tomorrow, and quickly left once he dismissed her. He had barely looked at the girl and had rarely seen her the past several days. She was another mystery he could not solve but he had all the time in Middle Earth to solve her out.

It was this hunter that needed his attention, especially since the Summer Elven Council meeting was going to be held in Mirkwood. It was originally going to be set in Rivendell but after he had sent subtle hints of what was happening in Mirkwood to Lord Elrond (which he now regretted), the place of the meeting moved. He had all his servants preparing for the meeting that would be followed after a ball and a grand feast.

And all of this was thought over not 2 minutes after he woke up.

Thranduil stood on his balcony in his bedroom, the early morning sun just rising over the trees. He breathed in the air, hoping it would bring him peace and some of the answers he was looking for. His bedroom door opened, and Amendra walked in, carrying his breakfast tray. He turned to her, and the old she-elf smiled at him, saying, "Good morning, my Lord." He nodded and sat down at the table, and began eating. He knew Amendra loved to keep him updated on the servant life during this time. Which he found amusing and somewhat dull. None the less, he listened and made comments.

Amendra was just straightening his sheets on his bed (which he knew she did because she wanted to) when she began, "All servants are bustling my Lord. Everyone is working extra hard to get the palace gleaming in all its magnificence." He nodded, and said, "Excellent." He continued eating and halfway through he noticed that Amendra had stopped talking.

 _That's odd._

He looked over at her and saw her staring at the opposite wall. "Amendra, is something wrong?" he said with slight concern. He knew from experience that when she was silent, it was never good for him or anyone else. She looked at him and said, "I'm fine, my lord. I just remembered something."

"And what is that?"

"Well, after you had your talk with Hannah, she brought me lunch and told me about it. She was not pleased at your remark on her beauty, and now that I remember, neither am I."

Thranduil raised his eyebrow at her and smirked, "Did she ask you to do this?" Amendra shook her head, "She tried to talk me out of it."

He continued smirking and finished his breakfast. He heard Amendra sigh in annoyance and she came up and sat down across from him. He set his napkin down and asked, "What do you want me do? I see no wrong with what I did." Amendra glared at him, "You are a great King, my lord. You have seen your fair share of beautiful elleths. I'm not asking you to apologize. I just want you to admit that she quite pretty for a human girl her age." He raised his eyebrow and chuckled, "Fine, I admit it."

Amendra sighed angrily, "Not to me. Tell her. It would bring her some cheer to hear it." Thranduil looked at curiously, "Is she not happy?"

Amendra looked at him with concerned eyes, "No, she is very stressed and antsy. I know it can't be the ball, she was fine at the first one. She is jumpy, quiet, and rarely smiles."

Thranduil took this with only a little interest because though he wanted all his servants happy, he had more pressing matters to deal with. Taking Amendra's hand in both of his, he said, "When I have the time I will ask her. And the next I see her I will admit that she is pretty, for a human." Amendra nodded, "Thank you, my Lord." Thranduil released her hand but still saw something in Amendra's eyes: motherly concern.

He chuckled, "You care for her as your own."

Amendra giggled, "Yes, I do. She reminds me of me sometimes: calm and patient, but also clever and sassy."

Thranduil just shook his head, smiling. "If that is how you see her I will not argue." Amendra smiled and bowed, "My King." She took his tray and left.

Thranduil was left alone until Emmy came. His thoughts strayed to the human, Hannah. He was telling Amendra the truth in admitting that he found Hannah pretty, but he was also true in that he had more pressing matters to deal with. Mainly, the hunter.

But Hannah was still at the forefront of his mind!

 _Damn that woman!_

He didn't know why he even cared about a servant like her. Maybe it was because she was human. Maybe it was because she had showed real anger towards him and had snapped back.

Whatever it was, Thranduil knew that before he could focus on the hunter, he would need to see Hannah first.

* * *

 _Hannah's POV_

It was true Hannah was stressed, jumpy, and antsy.

She was stressed because the King had ordered more patrols around the kingdom, jumpy because she thought the prince would be coming up behind her and recognize her, and antsy because she knew that the this Summer Council would be about her presence in the forest!

In short, Hannah was not happy. At. All.

She awoke that morning already worried. After getting dressed at top speed and heading down to the kitchen, she saw Amendra up and getting Thranduil's breakfast ready. "Morning." Hannah said. Amendra smiled, "Good morning, Hannah." Hannah grabbed a bowl of oats and poured milk into the bowl. She ate slowly, just worried about if the Prince or the guards or worse the King, would identify her as the hunter they saw at night.

Amendra came up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, making Hannah look up. Hannah saw concern in her eyes.

"Child," Amendra said, "what is troubling you?"

Hannah knew she couldn't tell Amendra the truth so said, "The ball is coming up soon. I'm just nervous about the extra chores and cleaning that will be done."

Amendra raised an eyebrow but smiled and said, "No need to worry my dear. You'll be fine. Besides, it will be fun to catch a glimpse of the Royal and Head Elves from the other kingdoms."

Hannah smiled a little in response before turning back to her cereal. Amendra soon left after that, saying that she would see Hannah later. Hannah nodded, even though Amendra had already left the kitchen. After cleaning her dishes, Hannah looked at her chore list from the Head Maid:

 _1\. Scrub the hallway that leads to the ballroom._

 _2\. Dust the library_

 _3\. Tend the weeds in the Garden_

 _Report to Amendra for more instructions._

 _Not too bad._ Hannah thought, _It could be a lot worse._

Grabbing a bucket of water and a scrub brush, Hannah walked down the halls to the Ballroom hall. It wasn't very long, but it was a very wide hall, with paintings of Mirkwood before the sickness came, animals found in the forests, and tapestries of ages past. She smirked at the absence of anything before Sauron had power, The Age of the Fairies. _Even when they have spotted me or my kin, elves are still blind to the fact that we live on. Then again it makes our job easier._ Laughing, she set her bucket down by the Ballroom door and began to scrub. Now, had Hannah been a regular human, she would have been exhausted halfway down the hall. But since she was a Shadowhunter, her strength and endurance was higher. Hannah also said a little spell to make the floor shine even more. It was small and simple, nothing too big to be noticed by a wizard. She had been scrubbing the floor for 2 hours, when she heard footsteps approach her. Hannah didn't dare look up, since as a servant she had no right to look a guard in the eye.

"It seems I was right about you, servant girl." said a deep voice.

Hannah stopped scrubbing, slightly tensed. Looking up slightly, she saw tall black boots, black pants and the bottom of a red tunic. She knew who it was the moment she heard his voice.

"Your Majesty." she greeted in a small voice.

She could feel his smirk as she knelt on the ground with her back up straight. She kept her head bowed in respect and so he could not see her nervousness.

"Stand up, Hannah." She did, but kept her head bowed. "Look at me." he said in his usual commanding tone. Making her face go into an expression of calm, Hannah looked up at him. His eyes were gazing into her, but his smirk was still there.

He said to her, "Do you know what Amendra told me this morning, Hannah?"

Hannah answered, "No, my lord."

He kept his smirk, "She said that when you talked to her after our conversation, you told her how you felt about my remark on your beauty. And how she agreed with you."

 _Oh shit._ Hannah thought. Hannah had remembered telling Amendra it didn't matter, but that stubborn she-elf must have ignored her.

Thranduil continued, "She also said that it would be kind to tell you that I do find you pretty, for a human."

Hannah looked at him with slight confusion but smiled, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Thranduil said, "Your welcome."

She was about to continue scrubbing when a question popped into her head, "If I may ask a question, my Lord," he raised an eyebrow but nodded, "what exactly were you right about?"

He smirked at her again, "That you are the one responsible for the new cleanness and good food in my palace for the past 2 months." Hannah nodded, not really knowing what to say.

He waved his hand, "Continue your work, Hannah. I want my palace gleaming when the guests arrive." With that, he walked away.

Hannah bowed as he left, before kneeling back on the floor to continue to scrub. When she was sure she was alone, she sighed in relief.

 _Thank the Valar for that! I thought I was a goner._

Hannah finished scrubbing just in time for lunch. After lunch, she went up to the library to dust. She enjoyed dusting the library whenever she could because she would sometimes read a couple pages of a book. However, when Hannah arrived, she saw that today it would not be possible. Prince Legolas was at one of the sofas reading a book when she entered. He looked up at her when she came in and quickly bowing, she said, "My Prince, sorry to disturb you. I'll come back later if you wish." He smiled at her and said, "No please, continue your work. You servants have enough to worry about with the ball coming up." Hannah was shocked, he wasn't like his father when it came to the servants chores. She said, "Thank you, my Prince."

Hannah began dusting the History section and was already on the Geography section when she heard Legolas say, "I don't remember my father bringing a human servant to the palace." Hannah smiled. Amendra had not spread the existence of her presence around like a bad rumor. Turning to the Prince, she said, "Amendra was the one who found me in the woods, my Lord. She took me in 2 months ago. I mostly work in the garden, kitchen or stables." Legolas nodded to her and she continued to dust. It was mid-afternoon by the time she finished. She bowed to Legolas, and she was about to leave when he said something that made her freeze.

"I have the strangest feeling I have seen you before. Have we met before today?" he asked.

Hannah nearly paled but she stopped herself. She was a warrior, one of the best that ever lived. Turning, she arranged her face to be confused, "No, my lord. Not that I remember." He nodded, and waved his hand. She smiled to herself at the similarity between him and his father.

Weeding the garden didn't take much time at all, since the magic the elves had kept almost all weeds away. When Hannah returned to the kitchen to find Amendra, she saw the old she-elf waiting for her with two dresses that needed mending. While they were mending them in the sewing room, Hannah said to Amendra, "The King came to me today while I was scrubbing the floor and told me that I was pretty for a human." She saw Amendra smile, "Did he? How nice." Hannah smirked, "Don't play dumb with me, Amendra. I know that you put him up to it even though I told you not to." The old she-elf laughed, "Clever girl. Well, you seem much happier than you did this morning, so it must have helped."

Hannah nodded and continued to sew with a smile. The King's comment had made her feel better, but it was more to the fact that Legolas, though he felt that he had seen her, didn't know her identity. Her secret was safe.

Unfortunately for Hannah, her luck was about to run out.

* * *

 _Thranduil's POV_

The day of the ball had finally arrived and Thranduil still didn't know who the hunter was. It irked him to no end, because he was a king who loved to know everything that happened in his kingdom.

After he had talked to Hannah about her beauty, he felt free of that obligation. He was slightly surprised at her question, but it was honest and genuine curiosity, so he answered honestly.

Going to his throne, he had thought long and hard about this hunter. The hunter was skilled, no question given the reports, and had obviously practiced for many years, maybe even centuries if it was an elf. His son seemed to believe that it might actually be a Shadowhunter, but Thranduil was not one for children's stories. True his son had seen the tattoos on the arms of the hunter, but anyone could have made tattoos based from the legend. No, the hunter was obviously a fanatic about the Fairies of Old and their legends but was probably no more than a human or elf.

If the hunter was a human, he may be a Ranger who was more of a thief than an honorable lone warrior. Reports have shown great skill with the bow and sword, but no knives. However, the hunter didn't carry much, just weapons and a cloak. A Ranger carried more than that, which lead Thranduil to consider that the hunter had a place in his kingdom. He had asked his guards to search a month ago but nothing turned up.

If the hunter was an elf, then he would be able to hide his tattoos with a spell or two. It would explain why no one had been found with the markings and how the hunter was able to run quickly and without noise away from the patrols. The hunter was also reported to be able to run through trees as well as an elf, and have the grace of an elf as well. However, the hunter was reported to be shorter than an elf. Elves were usually tall and had flowing limns but each report stated a medium height to short height for the hunter. Thranduil concluded that this was the result of the angle where his patrols saw the hunter differed from patrol to patrol.

In short, he knew that the hunter was a skilled warrior that had elf and human qualities and could be a formidable opponent or ally. Bu the race and gender of the hunter was still a mystery.

It would be a long meeting after the ball.

The servants had done well with preparing the palace. The gardens were in peak condition, the halls gleaming (especially the hall to the Ballroom, the human girl had done well.) and the food looked and smelled amazing.

Thranduil had sent invitations to Rivendell, Lothlorien, and the other major Elf Lords. Lord Elrond was attending along with Arwen, and her two brothers. Lady Galadriel was coming, and Gandalf the Grey was also coming. Thranduil did not mind the old wizard but found him meddle some and sent warning where none was needed.

The ball began just before sunset, and Thranduil had made sure the preparations were in order. He dressed in his best silver tunic, black pants, black boots, with his leaf crown on his head. When he made his entrance, he saw the ladies stare at him in awe and adoration, the male elves stared at him with pride. He smirked, _That is the effect of perfection._

He saw with pride that the servants had done well decorating the ballroom. The arcs leading to the ceiling had vines of roses and violets winding their way to the top. The tables (there were 10 small ones if people wanted to sit down and rest) had daisies and black-eyed susans in the center piece on a white linen tablecloth, candles were lit everywhere, and the chandelier sparkled brightly far above them.

He spoke to some ladies and saw his son was being swarmed by the younger crowd, which amused him. He would find a suitable wife for his son, but tonight was not the night.

Lord Elrond, a wise and middle aged looking elf with dark hair and grey eyes, and a crown made of silver resting on his head approached him. "King Thranduil." he said with slight tip of his head. "Lord Elrond." Thranduil replied with a similar fashion. Elrond stood next to him, "You have outdone yourself with the preparations." Elrond said.

"Thank you." answered Thranduil. But he saw Lord Elrond frown a little, "But you know that I am not here to discuss decorations." Thranduil nodded. Elrond continued, " I have been able to read between the lines of the letters you have sent. I take it the race and gender of the hunter has still evaded you?"

Thranduil had to stop himself from cursing himself for ever thinking of mentioning what was going on in his forest. He detested getting involved in other lands affairs or having others get involved in his business. He said, "No I have not. We have not been able to get close to the hunter to find out. The last my patrols saw him was a couple nights ago." Elrond said nothing, only nodded in understanding.

Thranduil looked around the room and saw a strange elf he had never seen. The elf stood 7 feet tall, had broad shoulders, big hands and feet, but had short black hair, almost sickly pale skin and two different eyes, one blue, one green. He seemed to be alone but had the look of someone on the hunt. Thranduil had an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach, as if he knew the elf would do something bad. But before he could approach the strange elf, since he didn't seem to be of any court he knew, the council was surrounding him with details from the other realms, pulling his focus back to them.

The reports were all very similar: growing darkness, more Orcs, Trolls, and Goblin sightings, but none of them had had strange monsters or hunters appear in their lands. This is why the meeting was moved to Mirkwood. With the combined force of all the Elves, Thranduil might at last capture the hunter and bring him to questioning.

The dancing was about to begin, but Thranduil rarely danced. He only wanted a partner he deemed worthy, and those he deemed worthy were Arwen, who was like a niece to him, and Lady Galadriel the Lady of Lothlorien. So, the King watched his son be dragged onto the dance floor by many hopeful girls and to see him try to hide after each dance. It amused him to see his son so awkward with the young elleths.

He saw Tauriel, his Captain, patrolling the outside of the Ballroom and decided to check how the guards were doing. As he approached her, he saw Arwen out of the corner of his eye, and behind her was the strange elf from earlier. _I'll deal with you soon strange elf._

Thranduil reached Tauriel, who bowed at his coming. "My King." she said. "How goes the guards for tonight?" he asked. She stood straight and said, "Very well my Lord. All is quiet." He nodded, "Good, keep it that way." She bowed as he went back into the party. He was about to start looking for the strange elf again when a calm misty voice said, "There are secrets hidden here, Thranduil." He looked behind him and bowed slightly to the Lady Galadriel. She wore her long white dress with a sliver crown on her forehead that seemed to be made of two winding vines.

He said, "If you are referring to the hunter, my Lady, that is a secret that won't stay secret for long."

"Indeed." she said, "But that is not what I mean. I can sense a strange presence, one hidden in plain sight."

He looked at her before it came to him: the strange elf. He knew he was trouble. "I understand, my Lady." She nodded to him, but he could see that even she was not at peace.

Thranduil turned and looked for the strange elf. He saw him talking to Arwen. He could see Arwen was trying to be polite and tell him to go away, but the elf wasn't listening. But before he could go over there to tell the elf off, the elf did something no one saw coming.

The elf grabbed Arwen, twisting her arm behind her while he brought his hand, whose nails were now claws, to her throat. Arwen screamed, making the whole room freeze and turn toward the scene. "ARWEN!" called Elrond but the elf pressed his claws deeper into her neck, so a trickle of blood ran down her neck.

"Guards!" Thranduil yelled pulling his sword from its scabbard. The elf just laughed as he was surrounded. "You think I am afraid of you, elfling? Your weapon can not hope to pierce my hide. Besides, even if you could hurt me, this pretty elleth would be dead before you could hope to fire an arrow." The elf laughed again as Thranduil stood there shocked at the rough deep voice that emerged from the elf's throat.

* * *

 _Hannah's POV_

Hannah knew something bad was going to happen the moment she woke up the day of the ball. The day had started off normal enough: eat breakfast, chores, have a small tiff with Izzy (which Hannah won 101:0), lunch, decorate the Ballroom, then due some smaller chores in the kitchen away from the ball. Hannah had breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was put on clean up duty. Amendra was to serve in the Ballroom, which made Hannah sad and nervous.

All day, she had been getting a feeling that she was missing something or had forgotten something, like a strange tingle.

It wasn't until Hannah got to her room that she realized what it was.

Hannah had been allowed to stay in her room until she was needed to clean up in the kitchen and ballroom. She had sat down on the bed, thinking of what she forgot when she realized: the sensation that made her so nervous was _on her arm_.

 _My Runes!_

Hannah immediately grabbed her steele and reveled her Runes. One was glowing brightly: the Rune of Warning. It glowed whenever one of Hannah's Protection and Alert Runes were going off. Hannah had checked the Runes and restored them two days ago; no monster would come close. Unless….

 _Oh no. Not him. Not HIM!_

Hannah was for sure he would stay dead for at least a couple weeks, a month at most. But now that she thought about it, she realized that she had been too hasty in killing him last time. She had been nervous that the patrol would catch her and had swiftly decapitated him.

 _If the Rune went off that means that he is not just nearby, he is in the palace! SHIT!FUCK! SONOFBITCH!_

Hannah knew he would try to find her, and that if he didn't see her at the party, he would lure her out. Hannah could not allow an innocent Elf to die because she was afraid of getting caught. One of the most sacred oaths you took as a Shadowhunter was: Protect every Light creature of Middle Earth, be they Elf, Dwarf, Human, Hobbit, or Fairy.

As quickly as she could, Hannah slipped out of her servant dress and put on her gear and her weapons. Grabbing her cloak, she put marks of Silence, Invisibility, and Hearing on her arms. She slipped out of her room and went down the stairs into the kitchen. She expertly ran past the cooks, and down the halls of the palace to the Ballroom. She was just at the door when she heard an elleth scream.

 _Oh Valar please let her be ok._

Hannah heard an older elf scream, "ARWEN!" and Thranduil yell, "Guards!" Hannah realized she would be run over if she didn't move so expertly, she climbed one of the pillars that held up the ceiling and crouched at the top where there was a slight over hang to hold candles (that were not there at the moment). Hannah looked at the scene before her: Thranduil and his guards and a middle age looking Elf with a silver crown were surrounding the elleth, Arwen ,Hannah assumed that was her name, who was in the arms of the monster.

When he spoke in his deep rough voice, "You think I am afraid of you, elfling? Your weapon can not hope to pierce my hide. Besides, even if you could hurt me, this pretty elleth would be dead before you could hope to fire an arrow." and laughed, Hannah was not surprised at the shock that went through the crowd. She had to give the monster credit for disguising himself as an Elf, but she was just as disgusted with herself for not realizing the Rune sooner.

Hannah focused back at the situation at hand. The elleth was doing well for not thrashing, but that was probably due to the claws at her throat. Hannah knew the only way to effectively kill this monster, to keep him dead longer, was to shoot or stab him in the heart. But she needed the elleth out of the way first.

Using a communication spell she spoke to the elleth in her mind, " _Arwen?"_

She heard the elleth's frightened tone, _Who is this?_

Hannah answered calmly, _I am Hannah, the Silver Arrow. I am a Shadowhunter and I will free you. But you have to do exactly as I say._

Arwen answered, _How can I trust you?_

Hannah smiled at her deviant question, _Because I am the only way to get you out of that mess. And I am the one he is really after._

Arwen sighed through the connection, _Very well. What must I do?_

Hannah smirked, _When I shoot my arrow at his arm, you must elbow with your free arm in his gut as hard as you can._

Arwen answered, _Right then. Be quick._

Hannah turned her attention back to the beast and studied his form. The arm holding her throat would be the target. After that, she would enter and she would finish that beast.

The beast was speaking again. He said, "You Elves think that Orcs, Goblins and Trolls are the evils of this world. Ha! My brothers and sisters of the dark roam these lands as well and we are growing in number each day. Unlike the Orcs, we are masters of stealth and know when to hide and bide our time. First, Mordor and Gondor will fall, and we will creep in from each side of the world until we reach here, the threshold of our greatest enemy!"

Hannah froze. They were planning to invade her people. She had to warn her country. Her people needed her. Hannah had known the darkness was growing, but she didn't know this was the plan.

 _But right now, I need to focus on getting rid of that piece of shit._

Hannah drew her bow, but she waited when she heard Thranduil speak, "And who would that enemy be?"

The beast smiled, showing his now sharp teeth, "Why that would be the Shadowhunters, of course. And their strongest warrior is here, and I will lure her out with this pretty elleth."

 _Well the plan worked, but you underestimate my skill._ Thranduil said, "Her?" But Hannah didn't care anymore. She could see the beast was about to say her name but she fired her arrow into his arm.

He howled in pain, and Hannah was glad Arwen kept true to her word and elbowed him. The beast bent over in pain, and Hannah jumped from the tiny platform, landed in a crouch, and pulled Arwen away from him. Arwen gave a yelp of surprise as Hannah pushed her towards the older elf that had called her name. Hannah could see why; she was still invisible. She faced the beast who was trying to pull the arrow out of his arm, while trying to pinpoint her location. "I know you are there, huntress! Don't hide from me!" Hannah could feel the Invisibility Rune fade and she appeared to the crowd. She ignored the gasps from the crowd. "Here you vile creature." she said with a smirk. He hissed at her, "You will die tonight, Hannah of Elborus." Hannah and the beast began circling each other as Hannah said, "Not this night, manticore." He growled as she spoke his monster name and his tail reveled itself from behind him and he flung two spikes at her. She drew her katanas and expertly cut each spike in half. She smirked at the manticore as he growled even deeper and grew into his lion form with his serpent tail.

 _The bigger you are, the harder you fall._ Hannah drew her bow and fired towards his heart, but he sidestepped causing the arrow to sink into his flank. Hannah could see the elves running away, and some she-elves were shrieking but were silenced quickly by the others. She also saw Thranduil, the older elf, and the guards remain behind keenly watching the fight, as if waiting to intervene and help.

 _The manticore wasn't kidding when he said your weapons won't work._

Hannah focused on her task. The manticore moved in closer and tried lashing out, but Hannah side stepped and slashed his flank. He howled in pain.

Turning again, he laughed, a gleam of madness covering his eyes, "You may kill me huntress, but I will be back. I will lead the demons and monsters into your precious country and capital and my Master will crush the throne you protect. The flames of war will be upon you." He launched himself at her and with one stab of her katana, she drove the blade into his heart. She stood over him as she saw the horror come on the manticore's face that because of the heart kill, he would not be back anytime soon. Hannah removed her blade from the corpse that now turned to dust, and returned put in its scabbard.

She ran over what he said in his head, knowing that when a powerful monster told you these things, they were true and were followed through almost to the letter.

But before she could dwell on the thought further, she felt the tip of a blade press against her throat. She looked up, already knowing who she was going to see, and saw Thranduil staring at her with cold blooded fury in his blue eyes. He said in a deadly whisper, "You." Hannah pulled pack her hood, allowing her hair to fall down as she said, "Yes, me. Your Majesty." Hannah nearly smiled at his reaction, his eyes got bluer as his anger rose. He pushed his sword more into her throat, but Hannah wasn't worried. It would take more than an Elvish blade to pierce her.

"Thranduil, wait." said the older Elf. Hannah could see out of the corner of her eye that he was still holding Arwen tightly in his arms. Hannah was glad to see that Arwen had no scratches and that the drop of blood was already wiped away, not a trace of claw marks.

The old elf continued, "We should question her about her intentions and what that creature meant." Hannah looked calmly into Thranduil's eyes, not expressing any emotion as she watched conflicting emotions cross his face. She felt no fear, only relief that she had done her duty as a Shadowhunter and that she didn't need to keep her secret anymore.

Thranduil breathed deeply and lowered his sword. He waved his hand and Hannah felt two hands grab both her arms. She didn't fight, for Hannah knew where she was heading. Thranduil said to the guards, "Take her to her room. Not the dungeons." Hannah was surprised, _I did not expect to receive such hospitality_. He continued, "I have a feeling she could escape them easily. Post guards at her door and under the window. If she even looks at the window or door, I want to know." Hannah looked at him with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her. Hannah looked past him and locked eyes with Arwen. She looked at the old elf who nodded. Arwen came up to her, and said in a whisper, "Thank you."

Hannah smiled and nodded, "You are welcome, Arwen." Hannah was then dragged, or to be accurate marched away and was taken to her bedroom. She saw the surprised faces of the servants they passed and she smiled when she saw Izzy and Milridian pale at the sight of her. But Hannah's face fell when she saw Emmy, the cute 5'7" she-elf gossip with blonde haired and blue eyes, that now looked at her in horror. Hannah mouthed "I'm sorry." to her but Emmy still looked at her in horror. Hannah also fell when she saw Bella, a tall (round 5'8") she-elf with blonde hair and brown eyes, the girl who had taught Hannah to cook, look at her with shock. Hannah looked down at her boots after that.

Hannah felt bad for not telling them, but what could she tell them?

 _That I am one of a race many believe to be dead or legend? Yeah, that would go over well._

Hannah only looked up when the guards unlocked her room. But before she was lead in, she heard a voice behind her, "Hannah?" Hannah looked over her shoulder and saw Amendra, kind Amendra, the woman who took her in when no one else would have, look at her with shock and pleading eyes to tell her that this wasn't true. But Hannah couldn't bring her that comfort and it made her feel guilty. "I'm sorry." she said to Amendra. Hannah looked down at her feet again, then one of the guards said, "In." Hannah walked into her room and sat on the bed facing the wall. Before the door shut, she sneaked a glance, but wished she hadn't.

The last thing she saw before the door closed was Amendra covering her mouth in shock and tears running down her face.

When Hannah laid down, she felt tears form in her eyes. _I never meant to hurt them,_ she thought, _but I guess secrets hurt everyone._

* * *

 _Thranduil's POV_

He couldn't believe it.

It was just so unbelievable.

Thranduil paced in his room, still in shock at what he had just seen.

A creature he had never even heard of had entered his palace, right under his nose, and what had saved them all was a woman, a woman who had deceived and evaded him for 2 months, who embodied what the legends of the Shadowhunters told.

Thranduil could now see Hannah clearly. The nervousness, the obedience, the hidden anger, the extra shine she put in every task she did, was all a trick to make sure he never saw what she really was.

A Shadowhunter. A Fairy of Old.

But he still wasn't sure if it was true. He needed her to prove it. And he would have her prove it.

In every way possible.

* * *

 **What will Thranduil have her do? You shall see.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update but I had last semester finals and my muse decided that it would focus everything on the Harry Potter story than this one. Also that story's and this story's main character have the same name, but they will not cross over. I just like the name.**

 **I plan to update soon, because I know exactly what to write from here. Before I had no clue and was searching for ways.**

 **Anyway, please review to let me know what you lovely readers think. You guys make me smile when you do!**

 **White Huntress, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, but here is where the story gets good. Hannah's claws are out, and Thranduil is pissed, and we all know what happens when he is pissed. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT! JUST MY OCs!**

* * *

Interrogation and Revelation

 _Hannah's POV_

Hannah woke up the next morning with a sore back yet a sense of peace. She had reveled who she was and there was no going back. She still felt guilty about the faces she saw on Emmy, Bella, and Amendra. However, she had to remind herself that if she had told them, they would have reported her to the King and/or put themselves in the line of the monsters. Hannah looked around her room or "cell" as it was now, and saw that it was pretty much the same, besides the fact that she could see the shadows of the guards under the door.

Hannah stood up from the bed and stretched, popping her back slightly. She sighed and sat back down since she really couldn't do anything.

She thought about what the older Elf had said to Thranduil that made him drop his blade. He had said, _"We should question her about her intentions and what that creature meant."_

Hannah smiled, grateful the Elf was willing to hear her story, but she would only tell him what legends have said, but with more detail. If they set her free, (highly unlikely) then Hannah would run back home, and tell her people what she had heard from the manticore. If they decided to imprison her, then she would break free, run back home, and tell her people what the manticore had said. If they decided to kill her, well Hannah would fight (but not kill) all of them to break out, run home, and tell her people what the manticore had said.

Whatever Thranduil and the other High Elves decided, Hannah would return to her people.

Hannah was brought out of her musings when her door opened. She stood to face…..Amendra, with a breakfast tray. Hannah looked in shock at the she-elf. She had expected the she-elf to hate her, ignore her, pretend she never existed. She did not expect her to bring her breakfast.

"Amendra, why?" Hannah asked in a quiet voice. Amendra, who had kept her face blank this entire time, came in, set the tray down on Hannah's dresser then faced her. Hannah wanted to tell Amendra that she didn't mean to hurt her, but before she could, the old elleth's eyes swarmed with tears, and she brought Hannah into an embrace. Hannah returned it with pleasure, grateful that Amendra didn't hate her completely.

Pulling apart, Amendra looked up at Hannah with glistening blue eyes and said, "I thought at first that you had attempted to kill the King, but when I learned that you had saved Arwen and everyone at the Ball, I knew that you were only trying to protect us in secret. Emmy, Bella and I all discussed it last night. We are your friends, Hannah. Even though we've known each other for two months, you have been nothing but kind, loyal, and helpful to us. Especially in keeping Izzy in her place."

Hannah smiled at the end of Amendra's speech and was relieved that Emmy and Bella also didn't hate her as well. If the other servants did, she didn't care.

Hannah looked at the food Amendra had brought and saw a piece of bread, water, and some berries. She nodded to Amendra, "Thank you for bringing me breakfast." Amendra looked sad about the amount she brought but said, "You're welcome. It was the best I could do…..for a prisoner." Amendra looked down at her feet at the mention of Hannah being a prisoner. Hannah raised Amendra's chin with a finger, "Amendra, I knew that this would happen eventually. I am not scared. I faced worse than this. Trust me." Amendra nodded, but still looked sad, eyes brimming with new tears.

Hannah drank some water and ate part of the toast when she realized, "Amendra, why are you not serving Thranduil his breakfast?" Amendra looked at her with a blank face, "I already did. He did not sleep well last night, so he ordered an early breakfast. I expect you will be called to see him-"

"The prisoner is summoned before the King." A guard called at the door.

Amendra looked at Hannah with worry. "Please, don't upset him. He could hurt you." she pleaded. Hannah smiled, and hugged Amendra, "I will be fine my friend. I will only speak truth." Amendra nodded and left, crossing the room and disappearing down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hannah quickly finished her breakfast, and then allowed the guards to lead her to the throne room.

Well, not exactly a "room" in Hannah's opinion, more like a platform raised in the middle of the palace. She had cleaned here once, so she knew it was very intimidating. The antler carved throne, the platform carved from stone and dark wood, and the openness made the King's voice (or anyone who was speaking) echo through the palace. When she and the two guards arrived, they gestured her to the center of the platform. Hannah nodded in understanding and moved to stand in the center of the platform.

When Hannah looked around, she saw that Lady Galadriel was there, the older elf from last night, Prince Legolas, and an old wizard that Hannah assumed was Gandalf the Grey. And of course, on the throne itself, with a mask devoid of all emotion, was Thranduil. He was wearing a red tunic today, along with his black pants and boots. Hannah had to admit he was attractive, but he also was the one deciding her fate. So that meant, she refused to flirt or even remark that he was good looking.

She looked up at him and with a smile and a bow, said, "Your Majesty." He continued to stare at her, showing no response to her remark.

 _Very well. I will address the others then._

She continued, with a smile, "Lady Galadriel, Elf Lord, Prince Legolas, Gandalf the Grey." As she said each name, she nodded to them. Only Lady Galadriel and Gandalf nodded back. The other two just stared at her.

Hannah returned her gaze to Thranduil who kept studying her. She waited. She was in no rush to know her fate. She could make up the time away from her country by running (or another fun way of traveling) at high speeds even the Elves wouldn't be able to keep up.

Finally, Thranduil said, "So, Hannah," he spoke her name with venom, but Hannah kept smiling, "what are you exactly?" Hannah smirked, "As you have heard from the manticore, the creature that attacked Arwen last night, I am a Shadowhunter. Or as some would call me, A Fairy of Old." Thranduil stood up from his throne and walked down the steps till he stood right in front of her. He leaned over her, "Prove it."

Hannah smiled, "If you wish it, Elven King." Hannah took off her cloak and showed him her Runes. Stepping back so she had more room, she drew a dagger and cut the palm of her hand. He just looked at her, "What does that prove?" he asked with a snap.

Hannah said, patiently, "I'm not finished." Returning the dagger and grabbing her steele, she drew the Healing Rune on her palm. The Rune glowed and when it died down, not a trace of the cut the knife made was visible, just the faded white outline of the Mark. She showed him her palm, which he stared at in awe, and touched the place where the cut had been gently with one finger.

Hannah smirked at his reaction and at the others who looked at her with awe and, in Legolas case, excitement.

Thranduil blinked and resumed his straight posture, the impassive mask on his face once again. "What do you say my guests? Lord Elrond?" The older elf looked at him, a slight smile on his face. _Elrond, that is his name. Finally, I can stop calling him older elf._ Hannah thought. Elrond said, "I believe her. I have read the Ancient texts many times and in all of the texts about the Fairies, they have many accounts of Runes and how they heal. It fits perfectly with what the past has said." Hannah was not sure whether to be glad about him believing her (because she was telling the truth) or be worried that the Elves still had texts on the Fairies.

Thranduil nodded, then he looked at Lady Galadriel. He asked her, "What do you say, my lady?" Lady Galadriel looked at Hannah, as if trying to see deeper into her, but Hannah was clever and had already put barriers around her mind to keep wandering minds out. She only allowed the Lady to see certain bits of her memory. Finally, Lady Galadriel said, "I can see no wish to harm any of us in her. She has taken oaths to keep secrets, if her blocked mind is any proof of that. Her Marks are those found in the ancient texts, and her skills show a style that was believed dead. I believe her. She is a Fairy, a Shadowhunter."

Hannah kept her smile, grateful that the great Lady of Lothlorien could see enough into her mind to see that Hannah was telling the truth. But Hannah had been raised to block her mind from the eyes such as Lady Galadriel. She gave herself a little victory in being able to keep Galadriel out of her mind.

Thranduil nodded, "Thank you, my lady." He then turned to Gandalf, "And what do you say, wizard?" Gandalf smiled at Hannah, and chuckled a little, "I agree with Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel. She is a Shadowhunter, my lord." Thranduil nodded then faced Hannah. Hannah stood proud and tall (or as tall as she could, granted her boots gave her two inches of height) with a smile in her face. He circled her saying, "My colleagues believe you to be a Shadowhunter. As you have just proven the use of Runes, a magic long thought dead through all of Middle-Earth, I believe you as well." Hannah let out a tiny breath that she was holding.

 _Maybe they'll just ask a couple questions, then I can go._

Thranduil stopped in front of her and with a smirk said, "However, I have questions that need to be answered." Hannah nodded to him, "I figured you would. But I will say this:" Hannah let her smile drop a mask of seriousness taking over her face, "I am bound by oath and honor to keep my people's most precious knowledge a secret. I can give you answers on the basic principles of what I do and why, but to tell you everything would be to betray my kin."

She saw Thranduil frown at her statement. His blue eyed became slightly darker, staring at her as if willing her to take back what she just said. Hannah stared right back at him, not backing down.

Finally, he said, "Very well. But know this, if your answers are in adequate, I will throw you in the dungeon until you are ready to give me a better answer." Hannah simply nodded.

Thranduil said, "First question: What was that creature from last night?"

Hannah answered, with a sigh since she hated talking about the manticore specifically, "That was a manticore. A monster born from the darkest pits on this earth. A servant and child of Chaos and Darkness itself. His spikes contain a poison that inflicts pain, not killing anyone. He is quick, clever, and a vengeful beast. He is a very powerful monster and he commands a small army of demons and monsters. We have clashed a few times before, and each time I have won, killing him so he could stay dead for a few centuries. But this last time," Hannah sighed, "I was too hasty, trying to get away from the patrol and didn't kill him correctly that would have made him stay dead for at least 50 years."

Thranduil said nothing, but Lord Elrond spoke, "You say that he has met you before, yet you also say you killed him. How was he still alive?" Hannah broke her gaze from Thranduil and looked at Elrond. She saw that he was nervous for her answer and he had every right to be. Hannah said, "Monsters and demons are never truly dead. They get banished back to the place where they came from. We Fairies call that place Tartarus. When we kill them in this world, depending on how severe we kill them and how powerful the monster is, it can take days, years, or centuries for the monster to be reborn in that cursed place. And they never forget how they die or who killed them."

Hannah saw Elrond pale slightly at her explanation, but before he could speak again, Legolas asked, "So that beast, the manticore, will be back again?" Hannah looked at the Prince with a sad smile, "Yes, eventually. But because I stabbed in the heart, he should stay dead for at least 50 to 100 years."

Legolas didn't look comforted but Hannah gave them facts, and the truth was: the truth isn't pretty.

Thranduil spoke again, forcing Hannah to look at him since his voice commanded the entire space, "How were you able to hide your Marks and avoid my patrols by disappearing so quickly?"

Hannah smirked, "I used the Runes. That is a subject I can't go into much detail. I swore an oath."

Thranduil frowned. He stared at her, and Hannah watched his conflicting emotions swirl around in his eyes: anger, frustration, curiosity, and …..was that pride? He breathed deeply, but said, "Very well."

Gandalf suddenly said, "If I may ask my dear," Hannah looked at him and nodded for him to continue, "what country did the manticore refer to? And what does Mirkwood have to do with it?"

"That is what I am curious about as well, Mithrandir." Thranduil said with a smirk. Hannah frowned at him.

 _Don't you start with me, buddy. I could beat all of you within two minutes._

Hannah took a breath and said, "My country, the Kingdom of Elborus, is hidden in Mirkwood. It is veiled by the power of the Runes, hiding it from the eyes of Elves, Men, Dwarves, and all creatures who are not a Shadowhunter, or those who lack the Sight."

Lady Galadriel looked at her with a small smile, "The Sight?" Hannah smiled back. "Yes, but capital S, lowercase i-g-h-t. It is the ability to see through the veil powerful Rune magic gives off, making those who come close to our borders think of something else they have to do, or making a monster or demon appear as something that makes sense to them." Galadriel nodded.

Thranduil was still smirking, which Hannah couldn't see why. That made her angry. What did this Elf King know about her people?

Thranduil said, "If it is in Mirkwood, then it can't be far away from my palace, correct?" Hannah answered, "I cannot reveal the location of my country's entrance, but I will say that it is no more than 2 days away by foot from the palace at human speed." He frowned a little at her indirect answer.

Legolas spoke, with a little hesitance, "What were your intentions when you came into the palace?" Hannah smiled at the Elven Prince. She said, "It was actually never my intention to be in the palace of Mirkwood." She saw Legolas raise an eyebrow, while Thranduil asked, "Then what was your intention?" Hannah continued to smile, and nearly smirked when Thranduil's frown deepened. She said, "My intention was to travel through Mirkwood and travel to Rohan. There I would stay at a small settlement of my kin." Lady Galadriel spoke up, "A settlement?" Hannah said, "Yes. We Shadowhunters have small settlements all over Middle Earth. They too are veiled with heavy Rune protection that conceals them from others sights." Elrond asked, "How would the Men of Rohan not notice an entire area that people stay away from and not investigate?" Hannah shook her head, "It is not a big of a settlement as you think, but if I tell you the actual name of the settlement or how large it is, I would be breaking my oath."

Elrond's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded and said nothing more. Thranduil had his impassive face mask on again and was simply staring at Hannah.

 _If you think you can scare me, Elf, you are dead wrong. I have seen and faced worse._

He came up to her again and began to circle her once more. Hannah wasn't frightened, if anything it just made her annoyed. Finally, he went to the others and they all closed together in a tight circle, conversing in whispers. 5 minutes went by before they broke apart, and Thranduil had a smirk on his face.

 _That's not good._

He went up to Hannah until they were 1 foot apart. He said, "We have decided that though we are satisfied with some answers, with others we are not." Hannah kept her face blank. She knew this would happen. He was going to imprison her until she told them all the secrets, but that was not going to happen.

 _I'll free myself before that ever happens._

Thranduil continued, "I will not lock you up, you would break free too easily. No, in order to get the answers we seek, we command you, if you wish to live, to take us to your country, to the King."

Hannah, whose annoyance had been fading, turned into anger at the request and she couldn't contain herself. "WHAT!? YOU THINK I WOULD BETRAY MY COUNTRY!? BREAK MY OATHS?! DISHONOR MYSELF TO SAVE MY OWN SKIN BY SHOWING YOU MY COUNTRY!? I WOULD RATHER DIE!" Hannah exclaimed. The Elves and Gandalf looked shocked at her shouting, but didn't seem surprised by her response.

Thranduil glared at her, "I admire your loyalty. But that creature spoke of a war that would bring itself over all of Middle Earth and especially bring war to my people. The Shadowhunters are supposed to protect all creatures of Middle Earth correct? Then why don't the Fairies ally themselves with the Elves to show power against the darkness."

 _Because we show NO FAVORITISM to any race!_ Hannah thought, desperately wanting to yell that at him. _With no alliances with the outside world, we can protect the Earth in our own way, undetected and free._

Hannah was about to tell him that when she felt a presence in her mind: a very familiar and comforting presence. It made Hannah's eyes go visibly wide and her body to straighten, her face becoming relaxed and calm.

She heard Elrond say, "Huntress? Are you alright, child?" But it sounded distant as she focused on the presence in her mind.

A deep male voice spoke to her, _Bring them, child._

Hannah instantly knew that it was her father and that he had finally found her using his magic and had opened a mental connection with the spell she used on Arwen. She replied back, _But, Father, what of my oaths? Our Laws?_

He answered, _I think it is time we showed the Elves, the wisest race below us, why the Fairies have kept our presence a secret and that we have our own war to face. You forget one of your oaths: Do everything necessary and right in order to fight against the darkness of demons and monsters. You know as well as I that Elves are stubborn and strive to know everything. They will not let up till you bring them here. We will show them why Fairies stay out of their wars and why we do not make alliances with the outside kingdoms._

Hannah thought about it, and realized that he was right. The Elves would not rest until they knew why the Fairies would refuse to help. She knew she had to get the news of the manticore to her people as well in person or no one would truly take it seriously. Also the connection was being strained so Hannah knew she had only a few moments before it cut off. But Hannah was also very stubborn when it came to promises she made. She sighed, _Very well. I have to bring you news that I have learned from the manticore I faced as well. But, if they try to force us to show ourselves….I am standing by my oath, to protect the secrets of the Fairies._

He chuckled, _Very well, my child. Make haste._

The connection ended.

Hannah refocused back on the Elves and was not surprised that they were all looking at her with confused and, in Gandalf and Elrond's case, worry. "What happened, child?" asked Lady Galadriel, but Hannah could see on her face that Galadriel already had a good guess as to what took place. Hannah said, "My apologizes for scaring you. I had felt a presence in my mind of a Fairy opening a mental connection with me." Hannah smirked as all of their eyes widened to the size of gold coins. "Mental connection?" said Legolas in a whisper. "Yes." Hannah replied with a small smile, "Very powerful Fairies, such as those in the Royal Court, have the ability to open mental connections with their family members or close friends. There is a simple spell that can open a mental connection to anyone, but those are just to communicate." Hannah could have said more, but that would be reveling a well kept secret, one that was kept only by a few.

Thranduil asked, in his deep commanding tone, "And who did you communicate with?" Hannah didn't want to say, but she had a feeling that if she didn't, they would not trust her or listen to her. "My father." Hannah finally answered, keeping her face calm even though she felt the pang in her heart at mentioning his name.

 _I will not feel guilty about leaving. I was left no choice, since he didn't listen._

Hannah silently tried to convince herself of that when Thranduil spoke up. "I take it your father is in the Royal Court?" he asked with a smirk. Hannah narrowed her eyes, _Does he really think so little of me that he doubts my family's rank? Wait. Of course he thinks little of me, after all it's not like I saved his life or anything. Oh, wait. I did!_

Hannah kept her composure (with great difficulty trying not to snap) and said, with a slight hiss, "Yes, he is." She prayed slightly that he wouldn't ask what position because Hannah was not ready to revel _that_. It would probably make her position all the more awkward and stressful.

Thranduil kept his smirk, "And what did he say to you?" Hannah wanted to slap that smirk off his face but just decided to take a deep breath, and with a voice that was devoid of any emotion, she answered, "He had obviously heard from my mind of your request to come to Elborus, and after talking to the King, he has received orders to pass on to me that I am to bring you into Elborus and to the capital, where that King will receive you." Hannah had to control herself when a grin of pure delight and triumph crossed over Thranduil's face. If she had her way, she would have left this place already and be halfway to the capital by now. But no, apparently the gods wanted her to bring King Arrogant Ass and his companions to her sacred city.

Gandalf stepped forward, as if he could read her thoughts (especially the ones beating Thranduil to a pulp) and said, "So you will take us to the Country of the Fairies?" Hannah tore her gaze from Thranduil and dropped the intensity of her glare slightly to look at the wizard. She nodded and said, "I have no choice, but yes I will. But don't expect me to be merry the entire way." Gandalf smiled, "I think anyone in your situation would be anything but merry my dear." Hannah didn't smile but turned back towards Thranduil who was still smirking at her. Crossing her arms she said, "I would suggest we leave soon, tomorrow at the latest. The quicker we travel to Elborus, the faster I can alert my country and have you get your answers, and leave." Thranduil just kept smirking, (he was seriously pushing Hannah's tolerance for arrogant asses) and said, "True enough, Hannah." He said her name in a mocking tone, but Hannah did her best to but on a 'I-really-don't –care' face.

Thranduil turned and the Elves and Wizard all gathered again to talk. She just stood waiting, trying to resist the urge to tap her foot.

 _It's not that hard a question. Today or tomorrow or I leave you here. It's not that hard!_

The group soon broke apart and Thranduil walked up back to his throne and gazed down a her from it, a slight smirk on his face. "We have decided that we will leave tomorrow morning. It shall give us plenty of time to get our things packed and our weapons assembled."He waved his hand and two guards came up behind her but didn't touch her. Hannah looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "And what would you have me do until then?" His smirk widened, "You will help prepare the horses and tell us what weapons we must bring. Then you will be escorted back to the servants' quarters to rest for the night." Hannah nodded but then smiled up at him, slightly enjoying the way his smirk faltered a little. The reason: she said, "With all due respect your Majesty, the manticore was not lying when he said your weapons would be ineffective against him. Elvish blades are the best when dealing with Orcs and Goblins, but a demons hide is not only tougher, but can only be penetrated by weapons made by white crystal, enchanted silver, and imperial gold. If you are going to get to Elborus alive, you'll need those type of weapons."

They looked at her with slight panic and annoyance. Thranduil sighed, "And where will be able to get weapons of that nature?" Hannah smirked at him, "A day's journey from here is a small outpost for Shadowhunters, with weapons, supplies, and a place to rest. There, you can get suitable weapons."

Lady Galadriel asked, "What shall we do until then?" Hannah smiled, and held put her hand gesturing towards Elrond's sword, "May I?" He looked suspicious but eventually handed her his sword. Hannah held the blade horizontally in front of her by the hilt and waved her hand over the blade, allowing tiny blue dust specks to land on the blade until a blue light streaked across. The light flashed only a second before it died, but the blade was made clean and gleamed brighter than before.

Hannah handed the blade back to Elrond, who took it gingerly. He examined the blade and said, "What did you do?" Hannah smiled, "I simply put a spell on the blade that would make it possible for you to kill demons and monsters for a 3 days. It will keep your blade sharp and clean, but when the third day ends, the spell will break and the sword will dim, but by that time, you will have Fairy weapons."

He nodded, "Thank you."

Hannah smiled. Thranduil's voice rang out again suddenly, "How kind. But I think it best if you go help prepare the horses now, and then repeat the spell on the rest of our weapons after." Hannah bowed and said in a sarcastic tone, "Of course, Your Majesty." Hannah smirked as Thranduil frowned and waved his hand. Hannah felt one of the guards tug slightly on her left arm, a signal that her audience was over.

Hannah nodded to the others and then left for the stables.

On her way down, she couldn't help but think:

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 _Thranduil's POV_

Thranduil sat on his throne and watched Hannah leave, not quite satisfied that she had left with a smirk on her face.

He came down from his throne and went to the others, who were admiring Elrond's sword. "Does it feel any different?" he asked. Elrond, who swung the blade back and forth, answered, "The weight is the same but I can feel an aura of power, as if an ancient piece of the blade has awoken." Thranduil extended his hand, "May I?" Elrond nodded and handed him the sword. Thranduil examined the blade. It certainly weighed similar to that of Elvish blades that were similar to Elrond's. But Thranduil could feel what he meant by a power awakening in the blade. The sword felt alive, as if it were silently humming and giving off an ancient aura that had lingered in the blade from ages past.

He handed the sword back to Elrond, "Yes, I can feel it as well." Lady Galadriel passed her hand over the blade, muttering words. She finally spoke, "Even I cannot say how it came to be. The Fairy Hannah has made the sword stronger, but also made it radiate with an aura that speaks. I cannot make out the words, it is too soft and it sounds like it is spoken in a language that is not known any Elf, Dwarf, or Man." Thranduil nodded, a little shocked that the little Huntress had shown that power. She may be a Lady of sorts, since she said her father was in the Royal Court, but he didn't really believe her. She had lied about her identity from the beginning, why should he believe her?

 _She did save everyone's life at the Ball._

Thranduil pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He hated that he had to admit that to himself every time he wanted to threaten her, but he wouldn't be here if she hadn't intervened.

He interlaced his fingers in front of him and said to the group, "An interesting case, her spell may be. But I don't think she will give us the answers until we arrive at this capital of hers." They all nodded. Gandalf spoke, "We should all prepare for the journey for tomorrow morning. I suspect she will want to leave as quickly as possible."

Galadriel nodded, "You are right, Mithrandir." She turned to Thranduil, who looked calmly back at her as she said with a critical stare, "We must fulfill our promise to her, even if she did deceive us in the beginning, she speaks the truth. She wants to return to warn her country as quickly as possible, which is just what we would do if we were her." Everyone nodded. Thranduil instantly knew that Lady Galadriel had seen in his mind that he did not fully trust the girl. He narrowed his eyes slightly, telling her through his glare: _You may trust who you wish, and I will trust who I trust._ With that, Lady Galadriel, Elrond, and Gandalf left the throne room, leaving Thranduil alone with his son.

Thranduil turned to Legolas, and was about to tell Legolas that he would remain behind but Legolas said, "I am going, Ada." Thranduil shook his head, "I will need you here to run the kingdom while I go. You are staying." Thranduil turned to leave when he heard Legolas say, "No."

Thranduil looked back at his son, who was looking determined. "No?"

Legolas nodded, "No. I will not stay behind."

Thranduil came up to his son, trying not to show too mush annoyance with the disobedience he was getting from his son. Legolas continued, "I want to see that place where the great stories take place. The place of dreams." Thranduil tried not to roll his eyes when he said in a deadpan voice, "This is not a simple trip, where you can fulfill an elfling dream. This is a country with warriors known to be stronger and faster than any being alive and who fight beasts of an ancient evil. Plus the kingdom-"

Legolas cut him off, "-will be fine. The Council and the captains of the guard know what to do. This is not the first time you have been away from Mirkwood. And I can handle myself, Ada. You know that I am the best archer in Middle Earth. Plus it will be good to have a young Elf with you. It might appeal to them."

Thranduil was angry. His own son was disobeying him. But he saw his son's point. The Council and Guard could handle themselves, and they would only be gone for a few days. He sighed, "Very well. But be on your guard." Legolas smiled, which made Thranduil less angry. It reminded him of his wife's smile. "Thank you, Ada." Legolas bowed and left.

Thranduil watched his son leave, his anger being replaced with worry. He knew his son wasn't an elfling anymore, but he never stopped worrying. Legolas was all he had left of his wife. Thranduil sighed again before leaving for his chambers, where he would have Emmy and Amendra pack his clothes.

On his way, he realized that the stables were near.

He smirked, think of how Hannah, a mighty Shadowhunter would look, struggling to keep the horses in check and his Elk under control.

 _Might as well enjoy the show._

Feeling much happier, he went towards the stables, becoming curious when he heard shouting coming from them. He opened the doors a crack to see how Hannah was doing with the horses and to see what the shouting was about.

He was not prepared for seeing her standing her ground in an argument against Izzy with _his_ Elk calmly standing next to her, allowing her to pet him.

 _How in the name of the Valar did she get MY Elk to let her pet him?_

He stood by the door until he saw Hannah pull out a knife at Izzy and said in a cool tone, "I have saved you and this kingdom hundreds of times from attacks. You do not know what danger lies beyond these walls. You insult my people and my family, with your ungrateful cowardice, unfaithfulness towards the men in this castle, and your lies to those above you. Believe me, Izendrel, I will always be above you. Never forget that."

Thranduil saw that Hannah was losing her patience as Izzy froze with fear, with good reason. Hannah's hazel eyes shone bright with anger, and her attire only amplified the anger that poured from her eyes and the air around her seemed to burn with her anger. He couldn't allow Hannah to hurt Izzy, so without a second thought, he stepped into the stables.

* * *

 _Hannah's POV_

Hannah was not afraid about taking care of the horses or Thranduil's Elk. She had always felt calm around animals.

 _Guess I get it from Mother._

That thought made Hannah smile. When the guards had escorted her to the stables, she thanked them and they were polite when they told her that the horses would just need saddles ready, along with placing certain belts for cargo. So Hannah set to work, coaxing the horses to come to her and allowing her to put the saddles on them. Finally, she came to Thranduil's Elk. It was a magnificent animal, with giant antlers, a long and thick brown fur coat, and warm dark eyes.

She bowed to the Elk, "Great Elk. It is an honor." The Elk tilted his head, then bowed back to her. She approached him cautiously. Finally she patted him on the nose. "I am just going to put the saddle and cargo belts on you. May I?" The Elk nodded in response.

Hannah set to work. She brought the saddle over and managed to fasten it to the Elk before a voice said, "So you really are a Shadowhunter." Hannah frowned and let out a deep breath.

It was Izzy.

She turned and saw her carrying a bunch of food for the horses and the Elk no doubt, with her hair up in a ponytail and a dirty look on her face. Hannah simply said, "Yes, I am." She was set to ignore Izzy as she had no patience left to deal with her. Thranduil had left her with no tolerance for anyone who wanted to take a jab at her. Sure, she had left with a smirk, but he had insulted her again, finding it ridiculous that she could come from a wealthy family.

But Izzy was Izzy, so she would poke until somebody shut her up.

"You. The Shadowhunter. I had thought it was a joke at first. You are too weak to be such a thing. When I saw you this morning, I knew it was true, but let's face it. Even by Shadowhunter standards you are probably the lowest of the low."

Hannah said nothing but kept checking the saddle and started adding the cargo belts. _She has no idea how wrong she is._

Izzy continued, and out of the corner of her eye, Hannah saw Izzy just throw the food into the bucket where the horses' food would be. _Inconsiderate. They will eat it, but now you have lost their respect._ Izzy continued, "Your family is probably the lowest peasant. They are probably thankful you are gone, you're so ugly. No elf would want you and I'm sure no Fairy would either. Guess there is a black sheep in every race." At this, Hannah had finished with the belts and faced Izzy. She kept her face at a dead calm. In a cool tone, she said, "My family is one of the Highest in the Kingdom of Fairies. My beauty is far greater than any human or she-elf's when I show it. Do not insult my family, Izzy, you will regret it."

Hannah had to keep the smirk off her face when she saw the blond she-elf's eyes widen and her small smirk drop into a look of fear. But Izzy soon recovered and said, "At least I have the King's Elk's trust." Hannah watched as Izzy approached the Elk and almost shoved the food up into his mouth. Hannah said, "Are you blind?" as the Elk reared on its hind legs and let grunt of displeasure.

Izzy fell to the ground and backed up. Hannah, horrified at what she had done, grabbed the reins and said, "Whoa! Easy, Great one! Easy!" The Elf stopped bucking but still twitched his front legs form side to side. Hannah made the Elk's eye become level with hers and said the spell to connect their two minds.

 _Easy, Great One. Relax. I will not let her hurt you again._ she said to the Elk. The Elk's eyes widened as he said, _You spoke to me kindly before, now you are in my head._ Hannah smiled, _Yes. But only to calm you. Please relax. I will feed you from my hand if you allow it. I am a Fairy, a guardian of the Wild. I will not let this she-elf harm you._ The Elk visibly relaxed and stood still as it said, _Very well. I trust you, daughter of the Wild. The elleth has tried to feed me like that before. She has no honor or reverence to me or any animal here. She does not understand that we are more than just beasts._

Hannah smiled and ended the connection. Picking up the carrots that Izzy dropped, she fed them to the Elk slowly and gently. It took a while but the Elk eventually ate them all.

Hannah turned back to face Izzy, who was now standing, pale with shock, but eyes swimming with jealousy and rage. "How did you do that?" she asked Hannah. Hannah began to pet the Elk's nose to keep him calm. She answered Izzy, "I do not need to tell you. Just know that he does not hold any respect to those who treat him or any of these creatures like a beast." Izzy frowned and shouted, "They are beasts! They smell like them and eat like them! They do not feel as we do!" Hannah let the rage fill her eyes slightly and answered, "You shallow girl. They eat how they eat because it is their way. They smell how they are because it is how they have always been. I have seen you eat and you are no Royal when you do so, nor do you smell like one. And they have more heart than you could possibly have. You fail to see past what lies on top of their fur." Izzy shouted back, "You are making up nonsense! You do not know what you speak of! You are merely trying to act wise when you are as empty headed as they come! I am above you! You are merely a prisoner in this Kingdom! I have served this Kingdom for 700 years! You only 'served' for 2 months and you act like you are above me! I have been faithful to everyone in this castle! You have done nothing for us and you and your people are nothing but filthy myths made up to make children sleep at night! You know nothing!"

At this point, Hannah was out of patience. This whore had done nothing but lie to get what she wanted, to her superiors to get out of chores and to men to share their beds. She knew nothing of battle or loss. She knew nothing about losing those closest to you. She knew nothing about her family's status, how many times her people ventured to Mirkwood to protect it from attacks unseen by the elves. And she definitely knew nothing about bravery in face of danger, as she ran from every dangerous situation, most recently, the Elk.

Hannah drew her dagger, and held it up to Izzy, letting the rage fill her eyes and felt her magic aura grow with her anger. She continued to pet the Elk (it was the only thing keeping her from pinning Izzy to the wall, dagger at throat) and said in a deadly cool voice, "I have saved you and this kingdom hundreds of times from attacks. You do not know what danger lies beyond these walls. You insult my people and my family, with your ungrateful cowardice, unfaithfulness towards the men in this castle, and your lies to those above you. Believe me, Izendrel, I will always be above you. Never forget that." She knew Izzy was paralyzed with fear, her skin now white. Hannah continued, "I have seen horrors that would make you go insane and have risen to be one of the most respected Shadowhunters ever known."

She looked towards the doors and saw Thranduil striding in with a calm expression but annoyance shone in his eyes and ….amusement. Hannah put her dagger back on her belt and bowed to him, "Your Majesty." He nodded in her direction and said, "Huntress. What is the problem?" Hannah was about to answer when Izzy dropped into a curtsy and said, "My Lord. This woman is outrageous! She said that I will never earn this Elk's respect and that she is above me. She claims to have seen things that I will never see and called me unfaithful and a coward, and a liar to those above me. I am not, my lord. I know you know this. Do you believe she is a Shadowhunter?"

Hannah watched as Thranduil looked at Izzy with indifference and said, "I do believe she is a Shadowhunter and she has proven it. I also know of your attraction towards my men, Izendrel, and of the lies you tell to get out of your duties." He looked back at Hannah, who still petted the Elk (at this point it was because she was doing it subconsciously). He asked her, "What did she do to my Elk to not have his respect?"

Hannah answered honestly, "She tried to force feed him by shoving the carrots into his mouth." She was surprised when Thranduil whipped his head toward Izzy who knelt in fear. "You dare handle my Elk in such a manner?!" he shouted. Izzy whimpered, "But he is just a beast of the forest….." "He is more than a beast!" Thranduil shouted. Hannah was shocked at his protectiveness. She did not think he would be so understanding, but she was glad that he did understand that the Elk was more than a beast. Thranduil continued, "You are no longer allowed to care for any animal, Izendrel, or anyone in this palace for that matter."

Izzy looked up, horrified, "No, my lord! Please don't-"

Thranduil stood proud and tall and spoke in a commanding tone that rang throughout the stables, "Izendrel, I relive you of your duties here and banish you to the outmost town in Mirkwood. Maybe there you can learn how to be truly faithful and see past the top layer of a person. Guards!"

Hannah stood in awe, but kept her face neutral. She did not expect him to believe her, but when she looked at the Elk, He was staring deeply into the King.

 _Guess there is a deeper connection than I thought. Reminds me of…._

Hannah felt a another pang in her heart at the thought. _I'll see her soon. I'm going home._

She watched a shocked Izzy be escorted away with a tiny smile. At least the animals and the men she played would get justice. Looking at Thranduil, she saw him looking at her in confusion. She tilted her head to the side slightly to show her own confusion, "What is it, Your Majesty?" He made his face become a mask of calm, devoid of emotion as he said, "How did you get my Elk to be calm and earn his trust to feed him?" Hannah smiled, "I addressed him as he should be, as Great One, and I also connected my mind to his so that I could calm him after Izzy mishandled him."

She continued to pet him even after Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her answer. He approached her and started to stroke the Elk's neck. Hannah smiled a little more when the Elk leaned into his hand. Hannah stopped her petting and let rider and steed bond a moment.

Hannah was going to bow out when Thranduil said, "You use mental connection quite a bit. Does it not hurt you?" Hannah shook her head, "I only use it to connect to the animals or to warn others of dangers without alerting my enemies." Thranduil gave a small nod but said nothing.

The two stood in silence as Thranduil led the Elk pack into his stable and Hannah led back the horses, feeding them a little from her hand before refilling their pails in a more considerate manner.

Once all the horses and the Elk were secure, Hannah and Thranduil left the stables. She looked at the King and said, "I guess I am needed at the armory now, Your Majesty." He looked at her with a smirk, "Indeed. That spell you put on Lord Elrond's sword is quite amazing. It seemed to almost awaken something within the sword. Perhaps it will do the same on all the rest of the weapons, if you have the energy of course." Hannah's eye narrowed slightly. _And good moment gone. He really thinks I don't have the energy for it. Back to Arrogant Ass already? Fine._

Hannah answered, "I have plenty of energy, your Majesty. I best not delay, the quicker I finish, the sooner we can leave." Hannah almost smirked as his face went back to neutral unemotional mask, "Yes." he said, and nodded to the two guards that escorted Hannah to the armory. She turned and left with the guards down the hall. She looked over her shoulder to see Thranduil walking in the opposite direction, and smiled because she knew she had reminded him that even though she agreed to take them to Elborus, she had not said how long they would be able to stay.

Once they reached the armory, Hannah saw Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel waiting for her with all the weapons laid out on a table. She bowed to them, "Your Excellencies." They nodded in return.

Hannah moved to the table and saw an array of knifes, bows and arrows, two samurai swords that looked similar to her katanas, a double bladed long sword, and a shorter double bladed broad sword that Hannah recognized as Elrond's. Hannah stepped in front of the weapons and said to the group, "I can give the rest of the weapons the same protection all at once but I will be slightly woozy for a bit afterwards. It is the quickest way." Galadriel nodded, "If that is what you feel is best."

Hannah stood in front of the weapons and raised her hands over them. She felt her power inside of her and allowed her blue dust to cover the weapons minus the broad sword. She chanted in her Faie language, _"Awaken, blades of the Elves. Let the dust of my people awaken the spirits of my ancestors' blades in you. You come from the Earth were the White Crystals were mined and their shards now reside in you. Let the shards come forth and defeat the creatures of the dark. Let the shards be free for 3 sunrises and sunsets. Awaken."_

Hannah, as she chanted, saw her dust settle over all the weapons. The reason this spell took longer and needed to be spoken was because at the time when she did Elrond's blade, it was one weapon and Hannah could say the chant in her head. For more weapons, Hannah needed to speak the words carefully and slowly. The moment she finished chanting, like before, a blue light flashed across the weapons and all of them gleamed brighter than before and were cleaner.

Hannah turned and looked at the Elves and Wizard with a smile. They looked at her with awe. She knew they did not understand Faie, so it must have sounded very odd to them. Very slowly, Hannah saw her vision become slightly blurry, and clutched the table to hold herself up. She heard Gandalf say, "Easy, my Lady. You did well." Hannah nodded, focusing more on clearing her vision. "Let us get her to her room. Come, child. You need rest." Galadriel said.

Hannah could somewhat make out Gandalf and Elrond leading her toward her room. Halfway there, Hannah got her vision back and she could walk by herself again. "Thank you. I am well now." She said to the two men.

 _I am not a defenseless child. I just needed a few moments to collect myself. I could defeat demons in that state and I have._

When they reached her room, Hannah turned to the Elves and Wizard, "Thank you, Your Excellencies." Galadriel smiled, "You are welcome child. Rest now for the journey." Hannah nodded, "You as well, Lady Galadriel. I will wake at dawns first light. I hope to leave soon after." They all nodded and Galadriel and Elrond left with a "Goodnight, Huntress." Gandalf stayed behind. Hannah raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Gandalf?" He smiled at her, "I was thinking about how well you and Thranduil will get along on this trip. It will be most amusing for the rest of us." Hannah shook her head, "I will be polite if he is to me. Once we enter my Kingdom, however, he may find that he is the one who is below me, regardless that he is a King." Gandalf chuckled, "Like I said, my Lady, amusing."

Hannah smiled at his humor, "Goodnight, Gandalf." He bowed and left. The guards that had followed them from the armory opened her door and nudged her inside, locking the door behind her. She just shrugged and looked at the dinner she was given: a salad, an apple, and a glass of water. She ate it quickly and then checked her weapons. All were accounted for. Using her steele, she put new Protection, Sight, and Warning Runes on her arms and legs.

She didn't remove any of her weapons from her belt or her person as she laid down to sleep. As she fell asleep she thought _I'm glad that they don't speak Faie. Too many questions. Please let the journey go smooth. I hope they are ready for the journey._

* * *

 _Thranduil's POV_

Thranduil watched as Emmy and Amendra filled his trunk with travel clothes and royal robes, his armor cleaned and ready for him to wear tomorrow. He was wary of traveling with the Shadowhunter. She had attracted that manticore, as she called it, who knows what else she could attract.

When he went to bed that evening, his thoughts were of Hannah and her gifts of mental connection.

 _How can she do it so easily? She is young. No doubt she has wisdom and power, but how is her magic that strong that she can easily entered my Elk's mind? She must have spoke true when she said that she was a woman of the Court. But she seems stronger. Infuriating woman._

Eventually he fell asleep, and dreamed of the Country of Fairies and of Hannah's role in the Court.

 **Ok! Done!**

 **Sorry this took so long but my brain was dull due to the fact that it is summer. Summer = no need to think.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and Hannah's chant is spoken in Latin but it will be called Faie in this story. If anything seems weird to you, please review and tell me because sometimes things fly right under my nose.**

 **But please review and favorite and follow! The journey to Elborus begins next chapter and Hannah gets to be even more sassy!**

 **White Huntress, out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! We are on our way to Elborus! No need to worry about Hannah not having a bitchy opponent. They will come later.**

 **Thranduil and Hannah get to argue some more, which we all enjoy.**

 **Hannah: I don't! That no good ass is such a-**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit! I do own my OCs!**

The Journey Begins

 _Hannah's POV_

The day began with a bright blue morning sky. When Hannah saw that as she woke, she knew it was a sign of a peaceful journey, but it also had thin wispy clouds: a sign of danger if you take the wrong path. She checked her person to make sure all her weapons were still on her, and they were, and stretched. The sun had yet to peak over the horizon and she had told Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf that she planned to leave soon after dawn's first light. She paced in front of her door for a moment before she opened it. The guards instantly leapt up to block her.

Hannah held up her hand in a sign of surrender and asked, "When will I be escorted down to the stables so I may begin the Journey with the King and his guests?" The guard on her left answered, "The King requested that Milridian bring you a quick breakfast before we take you to the stables." Hannah sighed. _I do not need to see the elleth that will probably be annoyed at me for having sent Izzy away. Please let the exchange be quick and silent._

Hannah paced in her room again, too anxious for the journey to begin to sit down. Finally, 2 minutes later, Milridian came through the door with an apple, a piece of toast and a glass of milk. Hannah nodded and took them (she could smell very well and detected no poison, plus she was immune to Elvish poisons). Milridian said nothing but glared at Hannah the entire time and left as soon as Hannah was done. Hannah smirked, _That went better than expected._

The guards quickly led her to the stables, which Hannah was thankful for. She hated being delayed for anything, especially since she needed to deliver the warning of the manticore to her kingdom, as soon as possible. Before she went in however, 3 elleths stood in front of the door waiting for her. It was Emmy, Bella, and Amendra.

Hannah smiled at them, "Come to say goodbye?" Emmy smiled, "Of course, silly. You thought that just because you are a prisoner and a feared Shadowhunter that we won't say goodbye to our friend?" Bella also joined in, with a shy smile, "Especially since you gave us the gift of getting Izzy kicked out?" Hannah smiled and laughed, "Well, yes. I did not think Milridian would allow such a pleasure." Amendra chuckled, "Child, I am far older than that elleth. I have power over her that she will never have over the rest of the elleths here." Amendra softened her gaze and pulled Hannah into a tight embrace, "Be safe, child. And keep the Elves safe." Hannah returned the hug with equal emotion, "I will, Amendra." The two broke apart and Bella and Emmy each offered their own embrace which was accepted.

Hannah did not cry but she didn't lie to herself that she would not miss them, because she would. Maybe she would bring them to her country one day, if things went well. She would visit, even if Thranduil did not allow it. _I never truly have served him, only pretended to be under his rule._

Hannah was about to walk through the stable doors when Bella said, "Wait, we have to give you something." Hannah turned and saw the 3 elleths give her a brown satchel with plenty of food and water for 5 days, an extra black cloak, and at the bottom was a wrapped parcel. Amendra said, "Do not open the parcel till you are safe at home." Hannah smiled at the gift and said, "I will treasure this forever." Emmy said, "We saw that the guards didn't really prepare a bag for you, so we made one for you ourselves." Hannah nodded in thanks, touched by the act of friendship and caring. She said, "I wish I could give you something in return." The 3 elleths laughed. Bella said, "No need. Your friendship and your act of heroism at the ball is gift enough."

Hannah just shook her head, "I'll repay you one day. You can count on it." And she meant it. These elleths had been nothing but kind to her. She promised she would repay them as soon as she could.

The guards cleared their throats, and gestured to the stable. Hannah sighed, "Goodbye my friends." The 3 elleths nodded, all getting on the verge of tears. Hannah gave them one last smile, before walking into the stable.

 _I will see them again, that I am sure of._

Once fully inside the stables, Hannah saw all the Elves ready to go and mounting their steeds. She looked out into the forest and saw that the sun had still not peaked, with she was thankful for. Once the sun had peaked, time would pass too quickly for her taste, and they may arrive at the outpost later than she would want.

She saw Elrond spot her from his horse and said, "Good morning, Huntress. I trust you slept well?" Hannah answered, "Well enough. Are you all ready?" They all nodded to her. Galadriel was in her usual white gown, Gandalf in his gray cloak and pointy hat with a sword in his belt, Legolas in a green tunic, brown pants, black boots, with his knives and bow and arrow on him, Elrond in bronze armor with his sword at his side, and Thranduil in his silver/platinum armor, twin samurai swords on his belt. Everyone but Thranduil had a horse as he was on his Elk. Legolas seemed to realize that Hannah had no horse and asked, "Did you not prepare a horse for yourself?" Hannah nodded, "Yes, Prince Legolas. I travel better on foot than I do on horseback. Do not fret," she said when she saw his dubious look, "I am faster than any horse when I go at full speed, but since I need you to follow me; I will go at a slower pace."

She smiled when she saw them exchange a look of worry, doubt and apprehension. Thranduil moved his Elk in front of her and looked down on her with a sneer, "Do not try to run away, Huntress. I will find you and next time I will not be so lenient." Hannah smirked, "I never break my promises. I do not think the King would be pleased for me to disobey him. Besides, I doubt you could catch me." He glared at her but said nothing.

Hannah moved in front of the group and opened the gates to the forest. Drawing her steele, Hannah quickly drew Runes of Swiftness, Silence, Endurance, Protection, and Sight before she drew up her cloak. Turning back to the Elves she said, "Let us go." And she ran into the forest, at a slow pace so that they could see her but were still at least a good 10 feet back.

The moment she was surrounded by trees, she breathed in deeply. The forest had always brought her calm, even if this forest wasn't the one she spent much time in. The smell of summer leaves and the undergrowth made her calm and kept her patience under control. The Elves were keeping up, but Hannah could sense that the horses could not be pushed to run all day. She didn't want to stop but Hannah didn't want the horses exhausted either. When the sun had risen halfway to midday, Hannah slowed her pace and told the Elves, "We should rest so the horses may catch their breath."

They nodded and stopped by the Enchanted River. Hannah took an apple from her pack and ate it as the horses drank from the river. She let her hood fall down and looked into the trees further downstream, focusing her senses on the vibrations running through the forest. She felt a couple of smaller creatures, no demons mostly squirrels and chipmunks, but she also sensed deer, wolves, a bear, and …..spiders.

Hannah narrowed her eyes and expanded her sense of smell and hearing. She could hear the scuttle of the spiders, about half a league away, and could smell the nest was a league away. "What are you doing child?"

Hannah turned and saw Elrond looking at her with a worried expression. Hannah simply turned back towards the trees, "Listening to the forest. Checking to see if any dangers approach us." She felt him walk up beside her and asked, "And do you?" Hannah nodded, "A nest of spiders are a league away from us downstream. I was about to see how many spiders were in the nest." She saw Elrond raise an eyebrow at her, "And how could you do that without moving?" Hannah smiled, "By listening and feeling the forest around me."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the vibrations in the forest, listening to the breaths of the animals and the trees, and feeling for the spiders' movements. It was not hard for her to distinguish the spiders' steps from the others. They were up in the trees and were light, but numerous and one foot fall occurred almost simultaneously with two other foot falls. _Let's see, I sense one, two, three, four, five…, 10 spiders in all. Not too bad. Simple enough._

She opened her eyes and saw Elrond looking at her curiously. Hannah said, "I sense 10 spiders in all. They are still very close to the nest, so they have not sensed us yet." Elrond nodded, "We should tell the others." Hannah nodded and walked towards the group. Thranduil and Legolas were talking with Gandalf and seemed to be disagreeing about something. Galadriel was watching Hannah and Elrond approach, no doubt trying to figure Hannah out.

Hannah watched as Thranduil, Legolas, and Gandalf broke up as she and Elrond approached. Thranduil kept his mask of indifference as he said to Hannah, "Well the horses are rested. Shall we continue our journey?" Elrond spoke before Hannah could answer, "Hannah has sensed 10 spiders a league away from us in a nest." Legolas shouldered his bow, "So we go around." Hannah shook her head, "The most direct route to the outpost is that way. We follow the river south. It is not a big nest. It would take me 5 minutes to clear it." Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "You really believe you can take them by yourself?" Hannah nodded, and said with a smirk, "Yes. Simple kill."

Galadriel approached, "Child, we are perfectly capable of fighting." Legolas spoke, "I have killed many of these spiders. You will not be alone." Hannah looked at them with amusement. She smiled, "I have no doubt you are great at fighting. I was merely offering." Gandalf said, "If we cannot go around, then let us be off and face the spiders head on." Hannah nodded at the wizard, "My thoughts exactly, but with more stealth." She put her hood up and turned away, calling over her shoulder, "Let us not delay. We need to reach the outpost by at least mid afternoon." She waited until the Elves and Wizard came up five feet behind her, then ran into the trees, but still stayed near the river to follow it.

It did not take long for the spiders to fall upon them.

Roughly 15 minutes after they had left the river bank, traveling at a slightly slower pace to not alert the spiders too soon, Hannah sensed the spiders move towards her, their scent coming towards Hannah in waves. "The spiders know we're here!" she called quietly to the elves. "Be ready!"

Hannah drew her silver bow and notched an arrow. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that everyone had drawn a blade and was ready. She slowed so that she was only a foot in front of the lead rider, aka Thranduil.

Hannah listened carefully and when she heard the scuffle of the spiders only five feet to her left, she didn't hesitate. "On the left!" she cried. Hannah fired her arrow and was rewarded by the dying screech of one spider.

 _1 down, 9 to go._ And the nine other spiders surrounded the group soon after that thought.

 _Thranduil's POV_

He would admit, Hannah surprised him when he saw her run that morning. He tried not to be impressed since she had mocked him that he would not find her if she did run away from them. But he had never seen someone as swift or graceful as her run through the trees. She placed her feet in careful positions to go over tree roots and smaller animals and never broke her stride.

Thranduil watched as she kept herself at a good distance from them and sometimes moved from lower tree branches to the ground below, swiftly and gracefully. Her hood never fell and she didn't even seem exhausted at all.

He looked at his fellow traveling companions and saw they were just as impressed. Hannah seemed to know where obstacles were in the forest as if she had lived here her whole life.

As they traveled, Thranduil realized that she was leading them towards the Enchanted River. He had been along the bank many times, covering every league of it so he knew every pebble on the bank, but did not see anything during his patrols to alert him of Shadowhunters.

The sun was halfway to midday when Hannah called to them, "We should rest so the horses may catch their breath."

Thranduil then realized that his Elk was starting to breathe heavily and nodded. Not soon after she said that, the Enchanted River came into view and the group stopped on the bank to allow the horses and his Elk to drink from it. He saw Hannah stand a little away from the group and focus her gaze downstream, as if she was looking for something.

Thranduil turned to Elrond, "I think one of us should check what she is doing. She could be calling for reinforcements for all we know to get us in an ambush." Elrond shook his head, "I doubt she would, but I will check on her none the less." He strode towards Hannah while Thranduil watched him.

 _You may fully trust her, but until I see this country of hers, I will believe nothing she says._

His speech to himself to remind him that Hannah did not deserve to have his trust was interrupted by Gandalf. The wizard said, "You should not be so hard on her and expect the worst from her. The Lady Galadriel has seen her mind and knows she means no harm." Thranduil looked at him with a critical gaze, "She saw only a few things. You forget, Mithrandir, that she said Hannah also had a block on her mind. She could not see everything. The Huntress does not deserve to be trusted until we reach her country."

Gandalf shook his head, "It will do none of us any good if we do not put some faith in her. She had lead us this far without any incident."

By this time, Thranduil saw his son come up to them and stood next to him. Legolas said, "But the journey has just begun Gandalf. We do not know what lies ahead. She may yet lead us into a trap."

Thranduil felt great pride that his son agreed with him and he was not the only one to share a shadow of doubt in Hannah.

Thranduil said to the wizard, "I admire your trust, Mithrandir. But I do believe you should exercise some caution when it comes to the Huntress."

Gandalf eyes narrowed but before he could speak, Elrond and Hannah came up to them. The three broke apart to talk to them. Thranduil saw out of the corner of eye that the horses and his Elk were well rested now and made his face go blank with indifference as he said to the Huntress, "Well the horses are rested. Shall we continue our journey?" It was Elrond you answered. "Hannah has sensed 10 spiders a league away from us in a nest." Thranduil did not express anything but wondered, _How could she have sensed that when she didn't even move? Did she even tell Lord Elrond how?_ He saw Legolas shoulder his bow, with a look of slight worry on his face, "So we go around."

Thranduil would have said how he agreed with his son, it was better to avoid spiders as much they can, but he also wanted the spiders gone from his lands. Before he could make a remark however, Hannah had shook her head and said in a firm voice, "The most direct route to the outpost is that way. We follow the river south. It is not a big nest. It would take me 5 minutes to clear it." He could not help but raise an eyebrow at this statement. Sure, he had seen the grace and expertise she had shown with the manticore at the ball, but he was curious how a 5'5" (or 5'7" with the boots she wore) female could take on a spiders nest in 5 minutes. He said, "You really believe you can take them by yourself?" He almost frowned when she nodded and smirked at him. "Yes. Simple kill." she answered.

He was almost about to smirk himself and point out the obvious that her height would not be an advantage when Galadriel approached and said in a calm voice, "Child, we are perfectly capable of fighting." Legolas spoke, with pride, "I have killed many of these spiders. You will not be alone." Thranduil internally smiled at his son. He was proud of his accomplishments but he also worried how many times he could have lost his son due to the spiders growing magnitude. He narrowed his eye very slightly that many would not notice when Hannah smiled in amusement, "I have no doubt you are great at fighting. I was merely offering."

Thranduil was about to make a smart retort about her arrogance even though in the back of his mind he knew she was just being polite and no doubt telling the truth. _Seems to me that we have a headstrong and arrogant female who will no doubt get us killed from her arrogance._ Luckily for Hannah, Gandalf quickly said, "If we cannot go around, then let us be off and face the spiders head on." Thranduil was not happy with the idea, but he could see that he and Legolas would be outnumbered as Galadriel and Elrond had remained silent during the encounter. Hannah nodded to the wizard, "My thoughts exactly, but with more stealth."

Thranduil sighed quietly as Hannah put her hood up and turned away. He walked to his Elk and mounted him with ease and grace. She was clearly used to getting her way, but not being overbearing when reinforcing what she asked.

 _Clearly a noble who is used to having things done her way, yet is very polite and tells others the plan as to let them speak their ideas._

Thranduil had been trying to figure out what kind of position her father might hold to find her class in the Royal Court. She expressed some qualities of a noble woman, others of a warrior. Maybe a general's daughter or a noble of the guard, he couldn't be sure.

 _I guess I'll have to wait till we arrive in her country._

But Thranduil hated waiting.

He was called from his thoughts as Hannah called to them, "Let us not delay. We need to reach the outpost by at least mid afternoon." Thranduil only gave a slight tip of the head to show that he heard her. When he and his fellow companions were at least 5 feet from her, she turned and ran into the forest but not as fast as before. He followed her, keeping the 5 foot distance between them. He noticed that her footfalls made no sound, even as they landed hard on the ground. _Must be the work of the Runes_. He kept his ears alert for any sound, but he heard nothing. Roughly 15 minutes later, Thranduil heard Hannah call to them, but it was in a quieter tone,"The spiders know we're here! Be ready!"

Thranduil drew one of his swords and held it at the ready. He heard his companions do the same. He was surprised when Hannah fell back to only be a foot in front of him, her silver bow out with a silver arrow ready to be fired. He would admit, it was a beautiful weapon, but now was not the time to admire it. Hannah suddenly cried, "On the left!" and fired her arrow into the trees. A screech of death came from the spider that had been hiding in the shadows. He was waiting for her to smirk, but she didn't.

He soon heard the scuffle of the other spiders and they soon showed themselves. He drew his sword and went into battle as 9 giant black spiders surrounded them.

 _Third Person POV_

(* **AN: Hi. Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell you that for battle scenes like this, we will see both Hannah and Thranduil's POV along with others. It would be too hard to constantly switch back and forth or to go back and show what each thought during the time. The only reason I did it with the river bank scene is because many may have wondered what the heck Thranduil and Gandalf were arguing about. Ok, I prolonged this enough. On with the story.** )

Hannah didn't hesitate with her spider, she drew another arrow and fired it at the beast. It went straight into its head and the spider fell instantly. She turned and saw Elrond had taken out one and was taking on another one. Gandalf was still on is first, Galadriel was on her first as well, and Legolas was just finishing his first as well.

Thranduil raised his sword as a spider came from above to knock him of his Elk, but he leaned back and thrust his sword through the spider's belly. His Elk stood on his hind legs, throwing the carcass behind him.

Hannah looked toward Thranduil and saw him kill his first, but another was sneaking up behind him in the trees. _Oh no you don't._ she thought. Running toward the spider Hannah notched another arrow. She jumped on top of the Elk behind Thranduil, crouched for a second, before launching herself up into the trees. Thranduil felt someone behind him and turned quick enough to see Hannah launch herself at a spider in the trees, whose branches were 10 feet above him. The spider staggered for a moment as Hannah landed on a branch in front of it, which gave her the chance to shoot it in the head, killing it instantly.

Thranduil didn't watch her after she had killed the spider as he saw Elrond and Gandalf fighting a bigger spider than the rest. He urged his Elk to take him over there, swing his sword at the one Galadriel was defending herself from, slicing its head off. Galadriel was not used to fighting such a creature, but she had held her stance, not once being close to being thrown off her horse. But she was glad when Thranduil aided her.

Hannah looked down at her perch and saw Legolas kill his second spider, the carcass of Gandalf's first spider, and Thranduil cut down Galadriel's spider. _Two to go._

Thranduil hacked the legs of the lead spider with his sword, but there always seemed to be more to take its place. He, Elrond, Gandalf and Galadriel were all fighting the big monster, but it seemed to be invincible. Hannah's spell had made their weapons stronger but for some reason it would not fully kill the beast.

Elrond parried a leg and stabbed the spider in the belly. It screeched, but more out of irritation than death. His first spider had been easy, but this monster was much bigger, smarter, and tougher. He had begun to fight it, and even with 3 other warriors he could not bring this beast down.

Legolas turned after killing his second spider. A quick knife to the head was all he needed to do. He turned and saw the havoc going on with the others. Before he could join them, a spider came up out of the trees and launched itself at him. He drove his knife towards its head but it was too fast. It knocked him off his horse. He was pinned under the beast.

Hannah, who saw this, jumped from her perch and landed on the spider, drew a katana blade and sliced the beast's head off clean. Grabbing Legolas and dragging him out from under, she heard him say, "Thank you." Hannah nodded, "You're welcome." She watched him mount his steed again and the two ran to the others.

Gandalf was tiring, not just from using his sword, but his spells as well. He was surprised that such a large spider could be fending off this attack for so long. He was beginning to think that there was more to this spider than meets the eye. Galadriel was beginning to agree with him.

Suddenly a leg caught Lord Elrond and he was thrown from his horse. Legolas moved in front of him to protect him while Thranduil launched himself at the beast with his blades again, his Elk even using his horns to stab the beast.

When Hannah was close enough, she saw that this was no ordinary spider. It might have been an ordinary female once, but it had been bitten by an Elder Rancor demon. Not good. The demon's venom had made the spider become half demon, increasing its armor like skin and speed. She sheathed her katana blade and drew a white crystal dagger, speaking its name so it would appear. " _Gabriel._ "

She wasted no time and climbed the nearest tree, ran through the branches to get behind the spider and launched herself at the back of its head.

When Thranduil saw Hannah appear behind the spider, he finally saw why Hannah was not kidding when she said, "Simple kill." The spider reared up when it felt her land on it. Galadriel, Gandalf and Thranduil moved in to stab it, but they saw Hannah give them a look that said, 'NO! Stay put!'

Hannah raised her dagger and stabbed the spider's head. It gave a screech of pain. Hannah swung herself around, gripped one of its pincers, and sliced her dagger across its throat, silencing the beast. It stated to tip forward.

Elrond, who was now back on his horse, cried, "Retreat." The others moved back as the spider fell with Hannah in tow. Thranduil was shocked that she kept her calm expression and before the spider hit the ground, Hannah flipped in the air and landed on both feet in front of them, in a crouched position.

Hannah had done the flip a million times before and landed with a cat's grace. Standing up, she looked at the Elves who were in shock. Had it been any other situation she would have laughed, but now that Hannah knew an Elder Rancor was on the loose, she was worried.

Galadriel looked at the Huntress in front of her. Hannah had no scratches, no bruises, no sign to show that she had fought. Her breathing was even, like she had just one for a stroll, not a spider attack. Galadriel tried to peer into her mind again, but found herself once more blocked. The huntress was powerful, but this made Galadriel curious. What was she hiding in her head?

Hannah pulled her hood down and said, "Well, that was fun. Is anyone hurt?" That snapped Legolas out of his shock. "No, but how did you…?" He didn't know how she could have gotten up into the trees and killed the beast so fast and land with such grace. He was excited inside, the Shadowhunter legends had always been his favorite as an elfling, but he was also terrified. Hannah was nothing like he had pictured but also more than he thought.

Thranduil, also out of his state of shock, glared at her, "Fun? Elrond was nearly killed." Elrond spoke up, "I was knocked off my horse, Thranduil. I am a little bruised but I am fine." Hannah smirked at Thranduil, "I was being sarcastic. You know what that is right? You should try it some time." Thranduil was about to retort, when Galadriel stepped in, "I believe we are all fine, but tired. Hannah, please continue to lead us to the outpost you spoke of."

Hannah nodded and returned her dagger to her belt, which Thranduil was in awe at because it shone like starlight and was not like any blade he had seen before. He wanted to know more, but was not ready to deal with Hannah as she had just taken down a beast 3 times her size that 3 elves and a wizard couldn't defeat. It rubbed his pride and ego the wrong way and he didn't like it.

Before they left however, Hannah did something very peculiar. She went over to the giant spiders head and removed both its pincers. She turned to Gandalf, "Do you have any extra cloth?" Gandalf handed her some and she wrapped the pincers tightly in the cloth and stuffed them in her bag. Elrond raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing, child?" She said in a deadpan voice, "I have to make sure a theory of mine about that spider is true, also, we are going to need this at the outpost. The Keeper of this outpost is very…..well, selective about who he admits unless you bring something for the right price."

Thranduil glared at her, "So he may not even let us take residence and these weapons you promised?" He was angry that she had told them this very important piece of information. They had not even thought of what to do should the outpost not be available to them. Hannah glared right back at him, "He will show us admittance, because he is a good friend and will not turn away someone on orders of the King, but the level of hospitality must be earned or bought. Since we are only there for a short time, might as well buy it."

 _He does not need to know everything. He has never been inclined to share his kin and kingdom's secrets, why should I?_ Hannah thought as they continued their stare down. Legolas looked between Hannah and his Ada and realized that if someone didn't defuse the situation, things would turn ugly. He was about to speak when Elrond said, "Thranduil, she has kept her word and saved your life, all of our lives just now. We have to trust her judgment."

Thranduil glared at Hannah for sometime before he said, "Fine, but I will be watching you, Huntress." He turned towards the river, making his face go into his emotionless mask.

Hannah pulled her hood back up, and whispered to herself, but was still loud enough for the rest to hear, "And I you, Woodland Elf." Legolas frowned at that statement but knew she was angry so reasoning with her would be pointless. Gandalf said, "The sun has risen higher, almost midday." Hannah nodded, "Let's move, without further delay." She moved to the front of the group, this time Lord Elrond taking the lead, and Hannah ran into the forest along the river, the elves following behind her.

 _Hannah's POV_

 _What an arrogant, no good, untrusting, prideful ass!_

Hannah had to stop herself from continuing to rant further as it would just make her angrier and run faster leaving the Elves in the dust. She wouldn't mind if she lost them but she didn't want to fail her mission.

She didn't talk to the Elves at all and they didn't talk to her either. She was glad she had at least Elrond and Gandalf on her side, maybe even Galadriel. Legolas she doubted would fully trust her since she did just insult his father, and Thranduil was obviously not going to trust her anytime soon. But she could live with that. After all, she had lived the past couple of centuries in peace not fully trusting anyone but a few. Hannah slightly inhaled as memories of the past came back to her in a wave.

" _I love you, Hannah."…._

 _Blood on black leather, pale skin and hair as dark as fertile earth._

" _NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Hannah shook her head slightly as she ran, focusing on her surroundings and pushing the past to the back of her mind. She had no time to recollect now, nor should she. But she also had to remember, otherwise she might forget what she learned then.

Hannah set herself on absorbing her surroundings. It was just after midday when Hannah spotted the outpost, or what she knew as The 2nd Grotto. To the Elves, it would appear as nothing but some ruins in the trees, overgrown with shrubs and undergrowth. But to Hannah, who had the Sight, she saw a stone 3 story house with a marble tower that reached above the trees, and was partially built into the trunks of two great oaks.

She stopped at the edge of the ward that hid the house. Hannah turned and saw the Elves look at her curiously. "What is it, Hannah? More danger?" asked Gandalf. She smiled, "No. We are here." Thranduil smirked, "A bunch of ruins in a Shadowhunter outpost? That's such a surprise." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Hannah let her face become neutral and said, "To someone who does not have the Sight, yes, it will remain that way. But since you all need to see it in order to get the weapons and shelter, I will make you see it."

Galadriel asked, "How?" Hannah drew her steele from her belt and in the air, on the ward, she drew the Rune of Sight. It looked like an eye (go figure) and when she finished it, it glowed blue and suddenly she heard the gasp of the Elves behind her. Smirking she turned and said, "Welcome to the 2nd Grotto of the Nephilum." They all stared at her with wonder and slight fear. Even Thranduil, she saw, allowed his eyes to go wide.

She beckoned them forward and once they passed her, she put the Hide Rune in place so that to the outside (especially demons) it appeared to be old ruins again. Hannah saw that they had found the post to put their horses and the Elk for the time being and were waiting at the door.

Walking past them, Hannah went up to the door and said, "We seek protection and will defend this Grotto as long as we stay here." She paced her hand on the door and the Rune of Sight appeared again before the door swung open. She entered the Grotto, the Elves following close behind her. "Is that customary?" she heard Gandalf ask when they entered. Looking over her shoulder, Hannah saw that they were taking in the Grotto but answered, "No, not unless someone brings guests that are not of the Nephlium." Gandalf just nodded, and Hannah couldn't help but smile at their wondrous looks.

The Grotto was made of white stone and marble, decorated on the outside with black Runes. On the inside, the entry way was quite inviting…for a Shadowhunter. The main entry room was a 25 foot in diameter circular room. The room had paintings of what Mirkwood had been in Ages of the past but in the eyes of the Shadowhunter, so it showed battles between demons and monsters that happened in the night, but also how the Shadowhunters would come out and dance and sing in the trees, talk to the animals, and celebrate their festivals. Pegs for hoods lined the wall to the left of the door and on the opposite wall of the door was a grand staircase that lead upstairs to the second level. 2 tables lined the wall to the right of the door that held vases of flowers and space for packages. The 15 foot high ceiling was quite grand and hanging from the center was a small glass chandelier, that is looked at close enough, had little runes carved into each crystal. In the center of the room was a hearth that glowed slightly with golden flames.

Hannah went to the pegs and hung up her cloak and pulled a rope next to them, ringing the bell that sounded above.

She faced her companions and said, "He should be down in a moment."

Legolas, still looking around the room, asked, "Does he live here alone?" Hannah smirked, "No, he just runs the Grotto. But judging by the fact that no hoods are on the pegs, he is probably the only one here, unless the other Shadowhunters brought their cloaks up to their rooms, which is very unlikely."

"Why?"

Hannah showed them her cloak and pointed to the Runes woven into the fabric, "Because each cloak is not only given Runes to keep the wearer cool, hidden and quiet, it is also given Runes that allow only one specific Shadowhunter to use it. If anyone but that one were to wear the cloak, they would feel the intense pain of the Defending Rune, which has different effects based on what the cloak's owner would want to happen to that person."

Legolas looked at her and the cloak with steady but wide eyes and said, "So no one would have to worry about their cloak being stolen then." Thranduil asked, "What happens if someone tries to wear your cloak?" Hannah smirked, "Let's just say dragon fire is nothing compared to what this Defending Rune will do to you."

She saw Thranduil's eyes widen and his hand twitch as if he was going to reach up and touch his face. She wasn't surprised by his reaction. She was well aware of the enchantment that hid his scars from a dragon's fire long ago, and could feel the magic surrounding his left side.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she returned her cloak to the pegs and put a smile on her face as a man came into at the top of the stairs. He stood at 6'10", with black hair to his shoulders (unlike Elves, Fairies did cut their hair from time to time), sharp cheek bones, a pointy nose, amber eyes, and a stocky body. He had a long sword at his hip and several knife on his belt. He wore black pants, a black tunic with a V-neck that showed the top of his toned chest, knee high black boots, and he also had his signature silver hoop earring in his left ear.

Hannah said with a bow of her head, "Hugo Oaksheer. It is good to see you." Hugo looked at her and nodded, then frowned at the Elves. "I am happy to see you, Lady Hannah. I cannot say the same for _them_." He came down the stairs, took Hannah's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He glared at the Elves as he dropped her hand and walked towards them, putting a hand on one of his knives. Hannah knew he was being cautious and that he didn't like strangers in his house, but she couldn't allow him to interrogate them too much.

She stepped in front of the Elves, who equally glared at him and looked ready to draw their own weapons, especially Thranduil. Looking into Hugo's eyes, Hannah said, "They are my guests, Hugo. I have been ordered to escort them to the capital to speak before the King." Hugo looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Ordered? When do you follow orders?" Hannah folded her arms in front of her and said in a serious tone, "When they come from the King himself." Hugo's eyes widened. He nodded his head in understanding.

He looked behind Hannah and said in a deadpan voice, "How long do you and your _guests_ plan to stay?" Hannah could feel the glares from the Elves increase, but she said calmly, "Long enough to collect our bearings and to furnish them with proper weapons. Hopefully only a couple hours." Hugo stared at her, his amber eyes wide with shock, "You would give them _our_ weapons?! You could do a simple spell to give their blades the same effect." Hannah narrowed her eyes, "I did, but as you know, the longest it will last is 3 days and given that we just came from a spider attack and we are about to enter a _certain_ forest, I would rather have them be fitted with weapons of the Fairies than their blades."

Hugo lowered his voice, "Lady Hannah, you make a good point. But they do not even know how to handle the blades we have. And by the time you make it through those woods, it will nearly be twilight. A dangerous time to open the doors."

Hannah thought about that and saw he was right. She had nearly forgotten that the Elves did not know that certain blades required certain training. She had also remembered that in those woods, at twilight, all creatures of the dark stirred.

She sighed, "Then I guess we will have to stay the night." Hugo nodded, then smiled at her, "It truly is good to see you again, Lady Hannah Silverarrow." She smiled back and the two embraced. When they pulled apart, he looked back at the Elves and said, "But it will cost them to stay." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Hannah.

Hannah gave him a smirk of her own and said, "Same old Hugo." She pulled out one of the pincers from her bag and handed it to him. Hugo looked through the cloth and smiled wide. He bowed to the Elves, "Welcome to the 2nd Grotto, Lords and Lady. I will show you to your rooms." He whispered to Hannah, "Tell me where you got this at dinner." Hannah nodded. Hugo held the bundle in his arms with great care as he went up the stairs.

Hannah turned and smiled at the Elves, who looked shocked and angry. Galadriel spoke, "He runs this house? He certainly is greedy and suspicious. I cannot read his mind either. It troubles me." Hannah nodded, "His family has never been fond of Elves. It is a grudge since the Age of Fairies. I do not know the particulars, but I know that it began just after the Fairies began to fight in secret." Gandalf stepped forward and said, "The weapons you promised?" Thranduil also came close to Hannah, and said, "Indeed, where are they?"

Hannah gazed back at them with a smile, "They are in the weapons room of course. I will show you after Hugo shows you your rooms." With that Hannah went up the stairs to Hugo, who paused at the top to watch the exchange. He looked at Hannah with a frown, "They don't know do they?"

Hannah made her face go blank, "Know what?" But she knew what.

Hugo smirked, "You know Hannah. You always know everything in this Kingdom. If you told them-"

"-they would not trust me one bit more." Hannah said.

Hugo shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, maybe not." He turned and went up the stairs, Hannah following him. She knew the Elves were halfway up the stairs so they would not have heard the conversation, but she also knew that they would be suspicious since Hugo had called her Lady and kissed her hand.

 _I hope they don't find out till we get there._

 _Thranduil's POV_

Thranduil was shocked to say the least. The outpost, or Grotto as Hannah called it, was quite impressive and very…clean. The architecture was spectacular and the finer details put into everything made impressed him. The legends had not been lying when they said Fairy homes were one of the most beautiful places to rest. But that is not the only thing that shocked him.

Hugo Oaksheer, his "host", had treated Hannah with such high esteem and kept his tone, especially when she used a very serious and cool to defend their stay, that it Thranduil was almost sure that she was more than an average noble general's daughter. She also commanded him and held him back with more authority than any general or noble's daughter he had ever seen.

 _Lady Hannah Silverarrow? Strange title. Kiss on the hand? She is more than she is telling us._

Thranduil followed Hannah and Hugo up the stairs to the 2nd floor. He was still unsure about this Hugo. One moment, he was raising his objections about their staying here, the next he was welcoming them. Elrond walked beside him and Thranduil whispered to him, "I do not trust this Hugo. He is too shady for my taste." Elrond nodded, "I agree but he has welcomed us and Hannah seems to be keeping him in his place." Thranduil asked, "It is curious that she is able to command him in such a way. She hasn't told us what rank she is in her kingdom or her family's. Must be very high up." Elrond nodded, "I have noticed as well. But I feel that pressuring her into telling us would be unwise." Thranduil frowned a little but said nothing.

They reached the second floor and Thranduil was again amazed at how the Fairies could have such grand livings in a small house. The hall way was made of more of the same white marble and stone, but also the oaks had natural branches growing across the ceiling like beams and the end room seemed to be built inside the trunk of the tree. The hall had 6 doors on either side of the hall and each door had a specific Rune on it. Thranduil asked, "Is there a significance to the Rune on the door?" Hugo answered, "Each Rune stands for a different position or rank. This one here," he pointed to the first door on the right, "means Keeper. That would be me. As the Keeper, I am closest to the door because it is my responsibility to be the first defender of the Grotto."

Thranduil nodded. He saw Hannah begin to continue down the Hall. He called after her, "Huntress." She turned and said, in a cool voice, "Yes?" Thranduil narrowed his eyes, "Where are you going?" He was not pleased that she felt she could get away with that voice, especially a King such as himself! He almost showed his annoyance when she smirked, "I am going to my old room from I usually stay here. I am confident Hugo can show you your rooms. I will come get you in a few moments to train." She turned and he watched her go to the room at the end of the hall and closed the door with a snap.

He heard a chuckle, and looked at Hugo who was leaning up against the wall. "Amused are we?" Thranduil said in an icy tone. Hugo smirked, "Very. Trying to tell Hannah what to do is like trying to keep a wave on the sand." Hugo moved down the Hall and opened the third door on the right. He pointed to Legolas, "You will stay in the Captain's room. As the youngest, it is only fitting." Thranduil grabbed his son's arm as he moved towards the room. "Be careful." he whispered. Legolas nodded and went into the room. "It is a lot more than I expected for a Captain's room." he called from inside the room. Hugo smiled, "Indeed, I am not surprised. Hannah will see you shortly." Hugo shut the door and led the rest down the Hall. Lady Galadriel got the Healer's room, the second door on the left, Gandalf got the Mage's room, the third door on the left. Elrond was given the fourth door on the right, the General's room and Thranduil was given the fourth door on the left, another General's room.

The room was quite big, with a small sitting area, a desk, a bay window that sat to the left of a grand bed in the far corner of the room, a weapons rack by the left side of the door, a wardrobe on the right side of the door in the middle of the wall, and a door that lead to a private bath on the wall at the foot of the bed. The sheets were a cream color, the walls still marble, and the floors made of polished dark wood. Small balls of light floated on the walls to provide light but they were dim since the sun shone through the windows. Hugo stood in the door way and said, "I get the feeling you don't trust Hannah very well." Thranduil turned and with a sneer said, "No. I would not trust any woman who lied to me and spent 3 months in my service without telling me her real identity." He watched as Hugo's eyes narrowed, "She probably had good reason. She has not trusted anyone for a while and those she does trust don't know all her secrets. If you think you can get her to say something or tell you something through intimidation, it won't work. She has faced worse than a couple of Elves."

Thranduil glared at him, "We shall see."

Hugo smirked, "No, you shall see. Hannah will collect you in an hour I believe. I would relax and freshen up before she does." He closed the door. Thranduil grit his teeth.

 _Stupid Shadowhunter. This may be his house but we are still in my forest. And he knows something about Hannah. What is she hiding? I will find out eventually._

He entered the bathroom and saw that, thankfully it was the same as the one he had back at his palace. He was about to make the bath himself when a small tiny girl, the size of a small quill, with short gold blond hair with light gold wings like a moth, appeared by the bath. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" The creature bowed, "I am a Pixie, my lord. My name is Honeysuckle. I will prepare your bath." He chuckled a little, "How could you-" but before he could finish, the Pixie had moved so fast that soaps were already at bath's side and she had touched certain stones that poured hot water into the bath and it was already halfway full.

She bowed to him, "It is ready, my lord." He stood there, shocked. Finally he removed his armor and settled into the bath. The Pixie helped him with soaps and brought him towels. While in the bath he thought about Hannah. What was she hiding? What rank was she? Most importantly, who was she really?

 _I guess I'll find out at "training."_

 **And CUT! We have made it to the outpost! Hannah and Thranduil are at it again and it will get even worse…I mean interesting in the next chapter.**

 **Also I added the Pixie because everyone knows Thranduil is above preparing a bath for himself. She is also very cute.**

 **Don't worry, Hannah's thoughts after she closed the door will be shown. And it is not kind towards Thranduil.**


End file.
